Reprise
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: When a new musical demon comes to Sunnydale on a mission to kidnap the Chosen One, the Scooby Gang go a wild adventure taking them to L.A. to team up with Angel Investigations. [SpikeBuffy, GilesAnya]
1. Why?

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG, right now. It'll probably go up to PG-13 before it's over.  
PAIRINGS: Spike/Buffy in this part.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. THE SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD - MORNING.

[As an overture plays we open with a similar montage to that of "Once More With Feeling". Buffy, looking slightly perturbed and still with her short hair, hits an alarm clock and slowly gets out of bed. Dawn, looking very perky, bounces down the hall and into the bathroom. As she opens the door we change scene and see the gang [Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Giles, and Anya] gathered around the Magic Box [it's been rebuilt since the big fight in "Grave"]. Anya is helping customers, Giles is talking to Willow, who is shaking and much more timid than the last time we saw her, Xander and Dawn are looking at some comic books, and Buffy is staring off into space. She looks out a window and notices that the sun is starting to go down. Slaying time. CUT TO:]

EXT. THE GRAVEYARD - NIGHT.

[Buffy walks along not really seeing any monsters. And as she walks she begins to sing.]

BUFFY 

Things aren't as bad as they were before,  
We've all moved on, opened up new doors.  
Things have opened up, there's nothing left to hide,

[She gets a sad look on her face and looks around aimlessly.]

So why do I feel so empty inside?

It's great to be back, I love being alive,  
I'm my old self, I've gotten back my drive.  
I've got no reason to bitch, no reason to moan.  
Then why do I feel so alooooone?

All my friends are here, we're back together.  
Could it be I'm missing Spike? [looks horrified at the though] No, never!  
He's a soulless fiend that tried to rape me,  
Tried to kiss, bang, kill, and date me.

[Buffy has moved into a clearing in the graveyard and begins to spin in a circle as she continues to sing.]

So, whyyyyyyyyyy,  
Can't I get him out of my head?

[Buffy grabs her head and spins in tighter circle]  
  
Whyyyyyyyyyy,  
Couldn't Warren have shot him instead?  
Whyyyyyyyyyy,  
Do I feel so lonely?  
Whyyyyyyyyyy,  
Can't he come back to bone me?

[Buffy, now even sadder, sits down on a stone bench, holding her chin in her hands.]

All my lovers leave, why should I be surprised?  
Hell I wanted to kick his ass, leave him out to die.  
It wasn't love, my attraction is purely chemical.  
So why do I feel so miserable?

Spike has finally left town and I should be happy,  
Instead I'm here whining and starting to sound sappy.  
I never loved him, though I'm sure that he loved me,  
Then why won't my conscience let me be?

[Buffy stands up and starts to spend some more. It's a wonder she's not dizzy.]

So, whyyyyyyyyyy,  
Can't I find a normal guy to like?  
Whyyyyyyyyyy,  
Am I moping over Spike?  
Whyyyyyyyyyy,  
Do I feel so lonely?  
Whyyyyyyyyyy,  
Can't he come back and bone me?

[At that her hands move down her waist as if she's about to start something that would bring the rating of this fic up in a hurry. But instead she throws them up in frustration and starts to walk toward a crypt.]

Whyyyyyyyyyy,  
Is it so complicated?

[Buffy reaches the crypt and bangs on the door.]

Whyyyyyyyyyy,  
Did it have to become tainted?

[She bangs on the door again, merely our of frustration, she knows that there's no one inside to answer.]  
  
Whyyyyyyyyyy,  
Won't my pain ever end?

[Buffy leans back against the crypt door when something suddenly dawns on her.]  
  
And whyyyyyyyyyy,

[She moves off of the crypt and walks out looking up at the sky.]

Am I singing agaaaaaain?

[We pan up from Buffy and slowly black out.]

END OF TEASER

  
  



	2. Last Season

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13.  
PAIRINGS: No one really in this part.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing. 

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. THE MAGIC BOX - NIGHT.

[After her song ended and she realized she was singing and dancing again, Buffy decided to get some answers. Buffy walks into the Magic Box, which is empty except for our Scooby Gang, with a very determined look on her face. She walks straight past everyone else and goes directly to Xander.]

BUFFY

Why did you do it again?

XANDER  
[Not getting it.]

Do what again?

BUFFY

You know exactly what I'm talking about Xander.

[No he doesn't]

XANDER

No I don't.

BUFFY

You summoned the musical demon again so that we'd all be singing out what we really feel. Don't you remember what happened last time?

XANDER  
[Genuinely confused.]

Buffy, I didn't summon any demons.

BUFFY  
[Shocked.]

You didn't?

XANDER

No.

[The others have all stopped what they were doing and have come over to the were Buffy and Xander are.]

DAWN  
[Excited]

We're singing again? Oh, that is so cool! Except, it makes people burst into flames. Oh, that's not so cool.

GILES

Buffy, were you singing again?

BUFFY

Yeah, out in the cemetery when I was patrolling. Wait, are you guys saying none of you have been singing?

[Everyone shakes their heads no.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

So, it's just me then. Did any of you summon anything lately?

[Again, everyone shakes their heads no.]

WILLOW

Well, someone else must have summoned Sweet to come sing, if they didn't know how people get all fried from it. They probably just thought there would be songs and dancing.

ANYA

No, that couldn't have been it. 

[Anya walks away from the group and behind the counter.]

ANYA [cont'd]

After the last time I locked up his amulet someplace safe.

[She pulls a locked box up from behind the counter and opens it.]

ANYA [cont'd]

And it's still in here. So it has to be something else.

DAWN

Maybe he has more than one amulet?

XANDER

Or maybe it's not him that's making Buffy sing.

WILLOW

Xander's right, this could be a completely different demon. Or maybe not a demon at all, maybe someone put a spell on you, Buffy. After all, you are the only one that's been singing. Did you see any innocent bystanders join in as the chorus?

BUFFY

No, I was all alone.

[Buffy sighs as she remembers what she was singing about.]

There was no one around.  
And I didn't see anyone in town.

XANDER

We've got to find out what's happening to the Buffster.

WILLOW  
[Realizing that their words are rhyming.]

I don't think that it's just her.

[The Scooby Gang looks around as a slow music starts to play, and Giles, who's been unusually quiet up until now, stands up and begins to sing.]

GILES

So we're singing again,  
Why am I not surprised?  
We've done it all before,  
I guess this is the reprise.

DAWN  
[Stands up and looks around at the others.]

Is it the same as before?

WILLOW  
[Stands up also and joins Dawn.]

Is it anything new?

DAWN & WILLOW

It kinda feels different,  
Like there's something askew.

XANDER  
[Stands up and stands next to Giles.]

Who's responsible for this?  
It sure isn't me!

ANYA  
[Stands up by herself in between the other two groups.]

Someone's causing trouble

GILES, DAWN, WILLOW, XANDER, & ANYA  
[The five slowly move into one group, except for Buffy, who's still seated.]

Who could it be?

[As the music speeds up, the groups breaks apart, all going into separate directions of the Magic Box, looking around for answers.]

WILLOW

Maybe it's a dancing demon, just like Giles said.

ANYA

Maybe we've finally, all gone crazy in the head.

GILES

It's Sweet again, I'd gander.

XANDER

That mother fu-

BUFFY  
[Finally getting into the song, stands up and gestures to Dawn.]

Xander!

DAWN  
[Defensive, walks over to Buffy.]

Hey, I'm not just a little kid!  
But that's how I'm getting treated.

BUFFY  
[Also defensive.]

Dawn, we don't have time for this,  
When there's something quite amiss.

[Buffy pauses and then continues, like she's just realized something.]

But, then again, we're not in a hurry,  
There really is no reason to worry.

[The music playing in the background slowly begins to resemble "If We're Together".]

GILES  
[Thinking he knows what Buffy is talking about.]

Buffy's right, it doesn't really matter, or rather,  
There's nothing we can't face if we're together

[The music slows down again and goes back to how it was before.]

BUFFY

No, that's not what I meant,  
There's a different reason.  
No matter what it is,

[Buffy, with a slight smile on her face, looks directly into the camera.]

It can't get as bad as last season.

ALL  
[The entire groups moves over to Buffy and they all look at each to each other and at the camera.]

Last season, things didn't go too well,  
Last season, we all went through hell.  
Last season, things got all dark,  
Last season, we rarely had a lark.

GILES  
[Regretful.]

For most of last season, I was gone.

ANYA  
[Rubs her pendant.]

Last season, I got my vengeance on.

DAWN

Last season, I whined a lot.

ANYA   
[mouths]

Last season?

WILLOW  
[Distant with a smile on her face.]

Last season, I was evil and kinda hot.

BUFFY

Last season, I cam back from the dead.  
Last season, I gave Spike head.

XANDER  
[Spoken.]

Ew.

DAWN

Last season, I stole some things.

ANYA  
[Looks at her hand sadly.]

Last season, I gave back my engagement ring.

WILLOW  
[The smile fades, and she looks down, heartbroken.]

Last season, my lover died.

XANDER  
[Looks at Anya regretfully.]

Last season, I dumped my bride.

ALL

Last season, things didn't go too well,  
Last season, we all went through hell.  
Last season, things were the worst,

[They all look at each other and perk up.]

But this time, Joss says, it'll be more like the first.

BUFFY

Last season, I was banging Spike

WILLOW

Last season, I was a magic-addicted dy-

[A censor walks out before Willow can finish her line.]

CENSOR  
[Spoken.]

Hey you can't say that on this show.

WILLOW  
[Spoken.]

Oh, sorry. Didn't know.

ANYA

Last season, I made out with Giles.

XANDER

Last season, I was- [realizes what Anya just said.] Giles!?

[Anya just shrugs and Giles looks away from Xander.]

DAWN

Last season, we lost our memories.

BUFFY

Last season, a psycho shot me.

ALL

Yes, it was bad,  
We don't quite know the reason.  
But we all did stupid things,

[As the song comes to a big finish, they all turn and face the camera again.]

Last season!

[The group, exhausted from their big musical number, all slumps down in chairs. After a few seconds Buffy sits up and asks-]

BUFFY

Well, okay, if it wasn't one of us, then who is responsible for this?

CUT TO:

INT. A STRANGE DARK LOOKING CAVE - NIGHT (NOT THAT YOU CAN TELL).

[We zoom in and see Sweet lounging in a chair with a young woman standing next to him in a dress, his new queen.]

SWEET  
[Directly to camera.]

What? It's not me.


	3. Big Bad's Back

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13.  
PAIRINGS: Mentions of Spike and Buffy.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.   
A/N: This part isn't as humorous as the last ones, Spike's pretty upset. As for what he sings, I know he's got a soul, but he's still Spike and he's real pissed at how Buffy treated him. 

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. OUTSIDE OF SUNNYDALE - NIGHT

[We see the Welcome to Sunnydale sign and hold on it for a few moments. Suddenly a figure on a motorcycle comes crashing into the sign, knocking it over and himself off the motorcycle at the same time.]

FIGURE

I always forget about that bleeding sign.

[The figure pulls off his helmet and it's revealed to be Spike.]

SPIKE [cont'd]

Every single time I come back to this hell hole, I hit that damn sign. You'd think I'd have learned by now.

[Spike climbs back on his motorcycle and starts driving off. The camera angle changes to in front of him, like he's driving straight at the camera. Hard rock music begins to play in the background. Spike, hearing the music looks around and then just shrugs it off. That's when he begins to sing.]

SPIKE [cont'd]

Now that I'm back in town, things are gonna change.  
No longer will I be considered mentally deranged.  
I'm complete now, I have filled up the hole.  
I'm gonna show Buffy now, now that I've got a soul.

But I won't be a poof like Angel, if that's what you're thinking.

[Suddenly gets a weird look on his face like he just realized what was going on.]

And what the bloody hell is with all this singing?

[Spike just shrugs it off and keeps going.]

I've become the old Spike again, things are back in whack,  
I'm gonna show them all now, now that the Big Bad's back.

The Big Bad's back,  
And I'm here to stay.  
And you can bet your ass,  
That bitch is gonna pay.

Though I may not be evil, I'm sure as hell a badass,  
You won't find me hanging out with the upper class.  
Now that I'm back, I'm gonna have myself a ball,  
I'm gonna show Buffy, hell I'll show them all.

They said old Spike had gone soft,  
With this chip inside my head.  
Anyone says it now,  
And they're gonna wish they were dead.

Even without a soul, I could be sweet and kind,  
What the hell was I thinking, must have lost my mind.  
But now that it's been restored, I can still be the same old Spike,  
The one they all hated to love, and loved to dislike.

Though I may not be evil, I'm sure as hell one badass,  
You won't find me hanging out with the upper class.  
Now that I'm back, I'm gonna have myself a ball,  
I'm gonna show Buffy, hell I'll show them all.

The Big Bad's back,  
And I'm here to stay.  
And you can bet your ass,  
That bitch is gonna pay.  
I'm gonna make that bitch pay.

[Spike's motorcycle has come across the graveyard and he drives in through the gates, weaving in and out of headstones.]

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a killer,  
And this line may be mostly filler,  
But I'm not the softy, I was for so long.  
If they thought that's me, gonna prove 'em wrong.

Though I may not be evil, I'm sure as hell a badass,  
You won't find me hanging out with the upper class.  
Now that I'm back, I'm gonna have myself a ball,  
I'm gonna show Buffy, hell I'll show them all.

I don't need redemption, found it long ago,  
Gonna mind Buffy again, make her love me so.  
She treated me like crap, and she'll get what she deserves,  
As for Harris and the others, they just got on my nerves.

Though I may not be evil, I'm sure as hell a badass,  
You won't find me hanging out with the upper class.

The Big Bad's back,  
And I'm here to stay.  
The Big Bad's back,  
And I'm here to say,  
You can bet your ass,  
That bitch is gonna pay.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a killer,  
And this line may be mostly filler,  
But I don't need redemption, found it long ago.  
I just need to be-

[Spike's motorcycle comes to a screeching halt in front of a very familiar crypt.]

Home.

[The music comes to halt almost as fast as the motorcycle did as Spike climbs off and coolly walks over to the crypt. We see him walk to the door and then we CUT TO:]

INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - NIGHT

[We see a shadowy figure in one of the chairs barely lit by the light of the TV. The crypt door busts open and the figure suddenly sits up making a bowl of Cheetos fly everywhere. In the light we can now clearly see that's it's Clem.]

CLEM

Who's there!? I warn you, I'm a fierce demon and I- 

[Clem see who it is standing in the doorway.]

CLEM [cont'd]

Spike?

SPIKE

Yeah, it's me.

CLEM

Oh, wow, you're back.

[We go to a close up of Spike at this and see him smiling cruelly.]

SPIKE

Yeah. I'm back.

  


  


  



	4. Forgive and Forget

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13.  
PAIRINGS: Mentions of Spike and Buffy.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.   
A/N: This is defiantly the least funny song/chapter so far, but hey, all _Buffy _episodes blend the humor with the drama and angst. Although this one is sad, It's one of my favorites. 

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. OUTSIDE THE MAGIC BOX - NIGHT

[The Scooby Gang walk outside of the Magic Box.]

BUFFY

Come on, Dawnie, we need to get home soon. Willow, you coming?

WILLOW

Yeah, I mean, unless we need to do something tonight. For rehab. Do we, Giles?

GILES

No, it's okay, Willow. You're doing so good, I think we can skip it tonight. You go on home. I'm gonna head home and try to research some musical demons. Dear God, I can't believe I'm doing this again.

ANYA

Don't forget about bunnies!

GILES  
[Smiles at Anya's outburst]

I won't.

ANYA 

Good. 'Cause you never know what those furry little monsters could be up to.

GILES

Goodnight, Anya.

[The gang all say their goodbyes, and Buffy, Dawn, and Willow all head off and Giles leaves in the opposite direction. Anya watches Giles leave with a smile and when she turns around she's surprised to see Xander still standing there.]

ANYA  
[More uncomfortable than apprehensive.]

What are you still doing here?

XANDER

Anya, I wanted to talk to you.

ANYA

About what?

XANDER

Anya, I know how bad I hurt you. 

[Anya tenses up at this.]

XANDER [cont'd]

But- I, Anya, I.

[Xander takes a deep breath.]

Anya, I still lov-

ANYA  
[Interrupting]

Xander. Don't.

[Xander stops talking as music begins to play, it's a bit of a more updated version of their last number. Anya sighs and turns away from Xander.]

ANYA [cont'd]

I know that you're sorry,  
Believe me, I do.  
But I'm not the same,  
Old girl that you knew.

I want to forgive you,  
That much is true.  
Because deep down inside,

[Anya turns to face Xander with a small smile on her face.]

ANYA [cont'd]

I'm still in love with you.

[The scene pans out and Xander is now wearing a tux and Anya has on her wedding gown from "Hell's Bells". They have also mysteriously moved apart by several feet. The two smile and begin to walk towards each other, singing as they go.]

TOGETHER

Forgive and forget,  
Put it all behind us.  
Forgive and forget,  
Misery won't find us.

Forgive and forget,  
Try for romance.  
Forgive and forget,  
Take a second chance.

[They finally come face to face and Xander begins to sing.]

XANDER

I know it'll be hard,  
To forgive and forget-

[Anya puts up a hand to silence him, she still has more to say.]

ANYA 

Xander, please don't.  
I'm not done yet.

I tried to move on,  
Get on with my life.  
But I don't think I can,  
I want to be your wife.

A wedding is what we need,  
I can know that deep down.

[Anya smiles and gestures to the clothes they have on.]

ANYA [cont'd]

Hey, you've already got your tux,  
And I'm wearing my gown.

Forgive and forget,  
Try it all again.

TOGETHER

Forgive and forget,  
We'll make amends.

XANDER

Anya, I love you,  
You know that I do.  
Anya, I love you,

[He smiles at her]

I want to marry you.

Forgive and forget,  
The wedding bells will chime.  
Forgive and forget,  
We'll make it work this time.

[As the music to slows down to a more mournful tone, Xander has a big stupid Xander smile on his face, but Anya looks like she's about to do the hardest thing she's ever had to do. And she is.]

ANYA

That's what I want,  
More than anything.  
But, Xander, I can't,  
It just cannot be.

[At this, Xander looks shocked, hurt, and confused all at once. Hadn't she just said she still loved him?]

ANYA [cont'd]

Xander, I love you, I always will,  
I want to be with you, and yet,  
It'll never work out, I can forgive

[Tears well up in Anya's eyes, as she looks at Xander with deep remorse and pain.]

But I can't forget.

[The music ends and Xander now realizes, Anya still loves him and she can forgive him for what he did. But she can't forget it, so she can't be with him. He's lost her for good. Anya, tears now streaming down her face turns and runs off the best she can in her wedding dress. Leaving behind a heartbroken Xander, who just slumps down against the wall of the Magic Box.]

CUT TO:

INT. THE SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD - NIGHT

[There's a knock at the door and Buffy comes to answer it. She opens the door and can't believe what she's seeing. We turn the angle around and see-]

SPIKE

Hello, love.

END OF ACT ONE 

  



	5. Willow's Song

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13.  
PAIRINGS: None in this part.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing. 

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD, WILLOW'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

[The screen fades in and we see Willow talking on the telephone.]

WILLOW

Any luck on finding out what's making us sing again?

GILES   
[Over telephone]

Surprisingly, yes. It turns out Sweet, or as he's apparently known in Italy, La ricompensa di Vincere che il Cantando Demone, he wasn't lying he does have a lot of names. Anyway, he isn't the only demon capable of turning everyday life into musicals. There are about four others. 

WILLOW

Any idea which one this is?

GILES

Well, I can rule out two. One, whose name has no vowels in it, turns thing into an opera, and there's another called Diamond that I'm pretty sure we're not dealing with. Things usually turn out a lot more... showy than they are now. He's also very vain and we probably would've seen him by now. Or his backup singers.

WILLOW

A demon has backup singers?

GILES

Apparently. Three women who follow him around and provide the chorus for the songs. 

WILLOW 

So that leaves two then?

GILES

Yes, and I'm afraid we won't be able to tell which one until he shows himself, or herself. One of them is female. The good news is that we don't appear to be in any immediate danger. 

WILLOW

We're still singing though.

GILES

Yes, but that's no going to be hazardous to our health.

WILLOW

If we start singing out our heart's deepest desires and secrets it might be.

GILES

Yes. 

[Giles pauses for a moment.]

WILLOW

Giles? You still there?

GILES

Yes. Willow, I wanted to talk to you. I know you've been having a little trouble getting the magic out of your system, you've been causing a few spells without meaning to a few times this summer.

WILLOW

Well, yes, but that's just a side effect of all the power I absorbed. It'll probably go away soon.

GILES

Yes, well, Willow, I wanted to make sure you were doing okay.

WILLOW

Giles, I'm fine. 

GILES

Are you sure? Now, you don't have to be strong with me, I know that-

WILLOW

Giles, really, I'm fine. I'm okay. I know I kinda went a little, over the top, before, but I'm okay now. Not planning any more trips off the wagon. Or is it on the wagon? I never really knew the dif-

[A faint knocking is heard over the telephone.]

GILES

Willow, there's someone at the door. I'll have to talk to you again later.

WILLOW

Bye, Giles.

GILES

Now, Willow, are you sure you're okay?

WILLOW

I'm sure.

GILES

Okay. Goodbye, Willow.

WILLOW

Bye.

[Willow hangs up the phone and lays back on her bed. The moment her head touches the pillow, it melts into a small puddle on her bed. She sighs and sits back up.]

WILLOW [cont'd]  
[Sarcastically.]

Yeah, sure, I'm okay.

[Willow stands up and walks to the window as a slow music begins to play in the background. It's not an upbeat song, but it's not depressing either. It's just in the middle. Willow sighs again and begins to sing.]

WILLOW [cont'd]

There were those who said, I had no singing ability.  
But I've got my own song now, so now they'll see.  
This is my moment to shine, of that there's no doubt.

[Willow reaches out to touch the window, and it frosts over at her touch, some more unintentional magic.]

Only trouble is though, I've got nothing to sing about.

[Willow turns around and slowly moves around the room. She'll be doing that for most of the song.]

I'm not harboring secrets, got nothing to hide,  
I'm not full of longing, not telling any lies.

[Willow slowly spins around and bright blue sparks seem to radiate from her body.]

I'm not an addict, despite what they say,  
I'm not full of pain, I'm just okay.

[The music speeds up some as Willow continues to sing.]

But I'm singing this song anyway,  
It's not happy, but it's not sad.  
I'm just in-between right now,  
I'm not good, but I'm not bad.

[The music softens but goes to a quicker tempo.]

I was addicted to magic, I'd gotten lazy.  
Then Tara left me, went a little crazy.  
I got stronger, I loved the thrill,

[Her arms reach out and two doves appear from her palms and fly about before disappearing just as quickly as they came.]

But it got bad soon, nearly got killed.

I had to give it up, didn't know if I could.  
But I pulled through, gave it up for good.  
Tara came back, I was over ecstatic,  
But when she got killed, I went back to the magic.

I finally got my revenge, but it was hollow,

[We see a faint outline of Willow killing Warren appear in the corner.]

I hurt even more, that was hard to swallow.  
And so I've realized, through the course of this rhyme,

[She waves her arm and two beams of golden light begin to spin and swirl around her.]

The magic's in me now, can't give it up this time.

But I'm singing this song anyway,  
It's not happy, but it's not sad.  
I'm just in-between right now,  
I'm not good, but I'm not bad.

Though you maybe not like this plot less song,  
Try to remember to whom it belongs.  
If you don't want to hear, what's on my mind,  
Then don't listen, this song isn't yours, it's mine.

[The room darkens and a spotlight follows Willow as she begins to dance around the room, magical lights or sparks appearing whenever her arms or body move. After a minute she goes back to the singing.]

I may not have issues, or undying love,  
Or a nice shiny outfit that fits like a glove,  
I've really got no reason for this song to be,  
I don't have a purpose, I only have me.

But I'm singing this song anyway,  
It's not happy, but it's not sad.  
I'm just in-between right now,  
I'm not good, but I'm not bad.

[The lights come back on and the spotlight leaves.]

I'm gonna sing this song anyway,  
Doesn't matter if I don't know why.  
I'm gonna sing my song anyway,

[The music begins to come to a close and Willow sits back down on her bed.]

I'll at least give it a try.

[Willow smiles and lays back on her bed no magic happening this time. She really is doing okay.]  
  
  



	6. El Tango Del Grande Malo

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13.  
PAIRINGS: Very Spuffy-centric.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.   
A/N: This by far, is my favorite song so far. Just thought I'd say that. It's very Spuffy-centric, my favorite pairing. Next song will be Ganya, my second fav pairing.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD - NIGHT

[Right where we left them, we see Buffy and Spike standing in the doorway.]

SPIKE

Hello, love.

BUFFY

Oh, my God. Spike. You're, you're-

SPIKE

I'm back.

BUFFY

Where were you? Where did you go? 

SPIKE  
[Ignoring her.]

And now that I'm back, Slayer-

[Buffy winces at that, not used to be being called it by Spike for so long.]

-things are gonna change. I've come for just one little thing.

[Spike steps inside the house as a slow tango music begins to play.]

BUFFY

What's that?

SPIKE

Payback.

[The beat grows stronger and louder everything but Buffy and Spike slowly blacks out and the blonde-haired vamp begins to sing.]

SPIKE [cont'd]

It's not your fault you were so irresistible,  
But all the pain that you've caused is unfixable.  
I've come to do what I have to do.  
Payback's a bitch, love, but, then, so were you.

You hurt me so bad, couldn't stand to be around,  
I had no alternative, forced to leave this town.  
But now I'm back, and you'll get what's yours.  
Now that Spike is back, you'll get what you deserve.

[The beat changes to a much faster one as Spike grabs a surprised and hurt Buffy and they begin to dance.]

And it hurt so good, made me wanna scream,  
It was amazing, a Spuffy shipper's wet dream.  
But then I wondered, where did all that pain go?  
And I got so dizzy, dancing this screwed up tango.

[Buffy, now angry, pushes Spike away and begins to sing also.]

BUFFY

You can't come back like this, after all you did.  
And you can't come back and expect it,  
To be the same, as it once was.  
It's over now. It's been said and done.

[Spike, getting equally angry, pushes her back and advances on her as he continues his bitter serenade.]

SPIKE

I did not come back, to proclaim my love,  
I'm not an angel, sent down from above.  
I don't want it, full of heartache and pain,  
And all of it, nearly drove me insane.

[The beat speeds up to an insanely quick tempo as Spike pushes Buffy against the wall and sings so fast we can hardly make out what he says.]

SPIKE [cont'd]

It was psychotic and neurotic,  
It was sadistic, animalistic.  
Pure and simple lust,  
Welling up in us,  
Until you felt you would bust.  
Making us do what we must.

[Buffy pushes Spike off of her, the sexual tension between the two blatant, and the beat slows down to what it was before.]

SPIKE [cont'd]

And it hurt so good, made me wanna scream,  
It was amazing, a Spuffy shipper's wet dream.  
But then I wondered, where did all that pain go?  
And I got so dizzy, dancing this screwed up tango.

[The music begins to reflect the sexual tension of the two and they grab each other, dancing fast and with their hips thrusting against each other as they sing together.]

TOGETHER

And I'm sorry, for what I did to you,  
And I tried, to make it up to you.  
But you wouldn't listen, let me make amends,  
I tried to apologize, and I tried to repent.

And it hurt so good, made me wanna scream,  
It was amazing, a Spuffy shipper's wet dream.  
But then I wondered, where did all that pain go?  
And I got so dizzy, dancing this screwed up tango.

[The two brake apart, sweat glistening off of both of them and Spike now sings alone.]

SPIKE

So I traveled to a far off land,  
Found a beast, made my demand.  
I worked so hard, deep in that hole,  
But I finally succeeded, and he restored my soul.

[The beat slows down to a mournful tone for a moment and they two pant lightly as it sinks in what Spike just said. Buffy opens her mouth to respond, but the music quickens again as Spike cuts her off.]

SPIKE [cont'd]

I may have a soul now, but I'm the same old Spike you know,  
And I don't need to seek redemption, I found that long ago.  
And now I'll make you realize, a soul's not what I need,   
Even without it, I'd still hurt and I'd still bleed.

After what I did, I knew I needed to repent,  
And what is that, if not a conscience?  
But instead I left, seeking answers in the dark,  
'Cause I don't need a soul to be good at heart.

And now I hurt so good, feel like I'm gonna scream,  
I'm no different, just the same old thing.  
But then I wondered, where did all that pain go?  
And I got so dizzy, dancing this screwed up tango.

[The tempo speeds up and the two again begin to dance together for about a minute. The dance is very sexual with some more hip grinding and hands moving along each other's body. The music then returns to the mournful tone it had become earlier as the two break apart. Buffy looks at Spike, with a deep regretful look, very similar to the one Anya gave Xander at the end of "Forgive and Forget".]

BUFFY

I realize I care for you, finally,  
But it can never happen, don't you see?  
And it's not you, and it's not me,  
It was simply never, meant to be.

[The music ends and the lights come back on. Buffy brushes past a stunned and speechless Spike and goes up the stairs. A very confused Spike, his mouth hanging open a little from the shock of learning that Buffy really does care about him, leans back against the wall and slowly slides down it.]

  



	7. Settle For You

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13.  
PAIRINGS: Giles/Anya! Mentions of some other ones.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. GILES'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

[We hear a loud knocking at the door and Giles hanging up a telephone. He's just gotten through with his conversation with Willow. When he answers the door we see Anya, still in her wedding dress, with tears streaming down her face.]

GILES

Anya! What's wrong? 

[He realizes what she's wearing.]

GILES [cont'd]

And who's getting married?

[Anya rushes past Giles and flops down on the couch, still crying.]

ANYA

It's Xander! We were at the Magic Box and we started talking and I wanted to tell him I still loved him and we started a musical number and we were in our wedding clothes, and I should've invited you to the wedding! You were one of Xander's friends and I always really liked you because you were so nice and we didn't even think about it and then it happened and he left me at the altar in this beautiful dress and it was so expensive!

[Giles has walked over from the door and sits down next to Anya, putting his arm around her.]

GILES

Anya, it's okay. I didn't need to come. It would've been to hard seeing you all again and then having to leave you. Now, you and Xander were singing?

ANYA

That's right! And again we had this sappy romantic musical number that people will just flip right past on the soundtrack, going to Buffy's big musical number at the end or Spike's hard rock song! Why do I always get the songs that no one wants to listen to? It's no fair! I'm a much better singer than Buffy!

GILES

Anya! What happened with you and Xander?

ANYA

Oh, right. Well, we were singing and I wanted to tell him how much I still loved him and he loved me and we should get married again and I think he was going to propose again, oh that is so like Xander, to propose at the worst times 'cause he thinks it's romantic. Like at an apocalypse or during a big musical number. And this really was the wrong time because I had just realized that no matter how much I loved Xander I couldn't be with him, because I could never forget what he did to me! And this is all his fault! Because-

[Anya, now to overcome with tears and emotions begins sobbing heavily on Giles's shoulder. Giles puts his arm around her and gently tries to comfort her.]

GILES

Well, for some good news, I think I've nearly figured out what's causing the singing. 

[Anya stops sobbing but leaves her head on Giles's shoulder.]

ANYA

What?

GILES

Well, there's one possibility, a demonic figure named Shiva.

ANYA

The ice goddess? No, it can't be her. She was killed way back in the 18th century.

GILES

Oh, well, then that only leaves one possibility.

ANYA

Who is it then?

[From the look on Giles's face we can tell he obviously does not want to discuss this with Anya, so he tries to change the subject.]

GILES

Anya, if you were so upset, why did you come to me?

[Anya looks up at Giles and realizes she doesn't know. He just seemed like the person to come to. She slowly sits up and looks at him, his arm is still around her.]

ANYA

I-I don't know. You just seemed like the person to come to. 

[The two now seem to realize how close they were sitting and very quickly let go of each other and scoot to opposite ends of the couch. They both look away and we can tell that they're remembering what happened during "Tabula Rasa". Music begins to play and Giles begins to sing.]

GILES

When it comes to love, I've had no luck.  
There was that brief interracial fling,  
And Jenny and Joyce both died,  
So now, I guess I'll sing.

With Anya it was brief,  
But there was passion,  
But she's Xander's ex,  
So nothing can happen.

Although, it'd be nice,  
I can't help but think,  
If we went out for a bite,  
Or a couple of drinks.

She may not be perfect,  
I know that is true,  
But if it ever comes to it,  
I could always settle for you.

[He stands up and slowly walks off and we pan over to Anya who now chips in with her part.]

ANYA

It can never be with Xander,  
I just have to move on.  
Gotta find somebody else,  
Gotta find someone.

You were nice and smelt real good,  
Even better than Spike,  
And it'd be nice to be with someone,  
That I really like.

You've been a great friend to me,  
Always staying by my side,  
We worked as business partners,  
And we could be more, if we tried.

You may not be the youngest,  
That is defiantly true,  
But If I ever need to,  
I could always settle for you.

[She stands up also and the two look at each other for the first time since the song began.]

TOGETHER

I guess I could settle for you.

[They quickly look away again and move about the room, trying to avoid making eye contact with the other person.]

ANYA

These feelings are alarming,  
'Cause you're no Prince Charming.  
But you're smart and you're witty,  
And you think I'm pretty.  
So if I ever need to,  
I could always settle for you.

GILES

You might be a vengeance demon,  
That's not what I'd been dreamin'.  
But I could get past that,  
If you'd stay young and not get fat.  
So if I ever need to,  
I could always settle for you.

TOGETHER

It's hard to find someone,  
To be with in this life,

GILES

'Cause I am over forty,  
And still don't have a wife.

ANYA

And all those men out there,  
Usually cause women strife.

TOGETHER

And many times a lover,  
Will backstab you with a knife.

[The two stop moving and turn to face each other. They slowly walk closer to each other, and Anya's dress has now vanished (no, she's not naked, you pervert) and she's wearing a pair of a black skirt with a stylish blue top.]

But I feel I can trust you,  
To be with till the end,  
You've always been good to me,  
Being a companion and a friend.

So if worst comes to worst,  
And we are forced to do,  
We could make it work,  
I could settle for you.

[They're face to face now and are about to kiss when they both suddenly turn away and start walking around again.]

GILES

You're not the woman of my dreams,  
I'm not to big on the whole wishing thing.

ANYA

You're a little old and stuffy,  
Always looking after Buffy.

TOGETHER

But the good outweighs the bad,  
So if I'm with you, I won't be sad,  
'Cause you're not perfect, that is true.  
But I could always settle for you.

Is there anything wrong? Well, let me see,  
You do have a quirks that bug me.

ANYA

You're driving is slower than molasses,  
And you always seem to be cleaning your glasses,  
And I've seen you draw some little doodles,  
But I guess I could be your sex poodle.

GILES

You always change the color of your hair,  
And you seem to think all men are unfair,  
And you're 1100 years old to boot,  
But that bunny fear is kind of cute.

ANYA

I've seen you treat people not so nicely.

GILES

You select your words a shade too precisely.  
And your very forward, got that from what you sang.

ANYA

I don't always understand all that British slang.

GILES

If you thought I was cheating, I'd have to flee this scene.

ANYA

Bloody, bint, bags, and brolly. What do they mean?

TOGETHER

So after all, maybe we shouldn't.  
Risk those things? I'd never! I couldn't!

[They turn to face each other again, smiling this time, and walk to each other.]

But the good outweighs the bad,  
And with you I'd be quite glad,  
Because I realize it's true,  
It's not just settling with you.

[The music ends and the two are about to kiss when suddenly we something hit Giles in the head and he falls down to the ground unconscious. We see Anya's eyes go wide with fear when and whatever it was that hit Giles hits her too. A dark figure bends down and starts dragging Anya out the door.]

END OF ACT TWO


	8. Bunnies

TITLE: "Reprise"  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None really.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.  
A/N: This song was originally a lot different. This whole fic is turning out different than I had originally planned. It's all leading up to- well, don't want to spoil the surprise. Maybe when I've finished this, I'll put up the songs that got cut. Also, sorry that the actual song in this is so short. It would've been longer but I felt the dialogue was more important. And we're getting to some long songs, trust me. 

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD - NIGHT

[We see Spike still sitting on the floor when he is startled from his thoughts by a loud knocking at the door. Without thinking he gets up and answers it to reveal-]

GILES & XANDER

Buffy, something terrible has hap- Spike!?

SPIKE

Oh, bloody hell.

[At that moment Willow appears at the top of the stairs, coming to see what the knocking was.]

WILLOW

Giles! Xander! What's going- Spike!?

[Spike turns to face Willow.]

SPIKE

Oh, bloody hell.

[Then comes Dawn, also coming to answer the door.]

DAWN

Willow, who was at the- Spike!

SPIKE

Oh, bloody hell! Are all of you in the one sodding house? Is Tara gonna pop out from behind a corner and be startled by my presence.

WILLOW  
[Softly.]

Tara's dead.

[Spike opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by Xander.]

XANDER

You've got some nerve coming back here after what you did to Buffy. You soulless monster.

BUFFY (O/S)

He's not soulless.

[Everyone turns to see Buffy also standing at the top of the stairs.]

XANDER

What?

[Buffy slowly walks past Willow and Dawn and stands next to Spike.]

BUFFY

He's got a soul.

WILLOW

But how-?

BUFFY

Went on some quest when he left town. Some far off place. Got some demon thing to restore his soul. Isn't that right, Spike?

[Spike is just as speechless as the rest of the Scoobies, only for different reasons. He can't believe Buffy is standing up for him.]

SPIKE

Uh, yeah, It is.

DAWN

You have a soul?

[Spike looks up at the hopeful teen and smiles.]

GILES  
[Breaking the awkward silence.]

Well, as... amazing as Spike's new found soul is, there's something more important at hand.

BUFFY

What is it?

GILES

The demon that's been causing all this singing has kidnapped Anya.

BUFFY

Why? Do you know where?

GILES

I don't know either one. The only clue we have is this.

[Giles lifts up a small statuette, the thing used to knock him and Anya unconscious.]

GILES [cont'd]

The demon used this to knock us out.

DAWN

It's from the Bronze. That's one of the new little statues they have around the stage.

BUFFY

So, this demon's taken Anya to the Bronze. Can't the writers, I mean, these musical demons think of anything more original than kidnapping some girl and taking her to the Bronze?

GILES

Apparently not.

BUFFY

Well we need to go save her then. We'll get some weapons and we'll head out. Dawn, can you grab a few things from the chest in the living room?

DAWN

You mean I get to help?

BUFFY

Of course. You're not just a little kid anymore.

[Dawn smiles and runs off to get some weapons as Buffy turns to face the rest of the group.]

SPIKE

I-I want to help.

[Everyone turns to face the vampire, surprised at his outburst.]

SPIKE [cont'd]

I mean, I'm pretty strong and if it's a demon I can fight it.

BUFFY

I thought you wanted revenge?

SPIKE

Changed my mind.

BUFFY

Alright.

XANDER

You mean you're going to let him help!? After all the things he's done!?

WILLOW

Your only real beef with Spike was that he didn't have a soul, Xander. Looks like that problems been solved. And as for all the stuff he's done, everyone deserves a chance at forgiveness. Don't you think so?

[Xander, surprised that Willow's defending Spike, and also moved that she's directly mentioning all his mistakes, as well as her attempts to destroy the world.]

XANDER

I guess so. But does Anya really need all of us? Now that's she's a vengeance demon again, she can take care of herself.

GILES

Ordinarily, yes. But with this particular demon, Anya is in very deep trouble.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BRONZE - NIGHT

[We see Anya laying unconscious on the floor and two feet standing next to her. She slowly starts to wake up, when she does she looks around at her surroundings and then up at her captor and gasps in horror. Standing above her is Hase, a fearsome looking musical demon. Well, fearsome to Anya, anyway. You see Hase is actually a six foot tall, humanoid, rabbit. Anya moves back in horror as music begins to play, it's very similar to her song about bunnies from "Once More, With Feeling".]

ANYA

I was right all along, it's really bunnies!  
They thought I was joking, but it isn't funny!  
Oh my God, it's really bunnies this time,  
So horrible, it's even worse than mimes.

Of all the horrible things we've faced,  
Can't believe I'm trapped in this place!  
Could be out where it's bright and sunny,  
Instead I'm in hell, with an overgrown bunny!

HASE

Hey, it could be worse, you know, don't mean to gloat,  
But at least your not hanging out, gay and naked with goats.

ANYA

You bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes,  
You got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses!  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do you need such good eyesight for anyway?  
Bunnies, bunnies, it's really bunnies!

HASE

Didn't know you feared us, makes it a lot more fun,  
Now that I've finally kidnapped you, the Chosen One!

[Anya opens her mouth to sing another line and then stops as the music stops abruptly.]

ANYA

I'm not the Chosen One. 

[Hase, very confused, turns around to face Anya.]

HASE

You're not?

ANYA

No.

[Hase pulls out a pair of spectacles and puts them on as he picks up and reads a scroll that was laying on a nearby table.]

HASE

You fit the description. Female. Pretty. Bleached-blonde hair. Good singer.

ANYA 

I'm a much better singer than her!

HASE

Okay, if you're not the Chosen One, who is?

[As if on cue, and it is, the door to the Bronze gets kicked in and Buffy, followed by Willow, Giles, Spike, Dawn, and Xander come walking in.]

BUFFY

That would be me.


	9. Once More, With Feeling

TITLE: "Reprise"  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None really.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.  
A/N: Okay, I just to say ahead of time, these may not be the actual titles of the songs, but you know which ones I mean. Also, I didn't use them all because not all of them would fit. And Act Three only had two songs in it because this one really fits with the commercial break. I'll make up for it later, one of the other acts will have four songs.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. THE BRONZE - NIGHT

BUFFY

That would be me.

[Hase looks back and forth between Anya and Buffy and shrugs.]

HASE

I guess you fit the bill too.

[Buffy slowly starts to walk over to Hase.]

XANDER

Wow, I mean, I know Giles said it was a giant rabbit. But still, giant rabbit. That's new.

[Dawn and Willow nod in agreement.]

BUFFY

So, what, you came to kidnap me and got her instead?

HASE

That about covers it, yeah.

BUFFY

Well I don't give in so easily.

[Buffy brings her foot up to kick Hase in the head, but quicker than she can see he grabs her leg and throws her into the group of Scoobies near the door. She's hurt.]

HASE

Neither do I.

[Music begins to play, it sounds familiar but unnamable.]

HASE

You think you know, who you are, what's to come,  
Darlings you've got no idea, haven't even begun.

[The tune changes and begins to resemble "Where Do We Go From Here?"]

HASE [cont'd]

After everything, you're still constrained by your fear,  
Given so many chances, now where do you go from here?

The fighting's all done,   
But the battle's just begun,  
Your futures are all unclear,  
Where do you go from here?

[Hase smirks and spins around as the music changes to something similar to "I'm Under Your Spell".]

But now you're under my spell,  
And no begs or pleas,  
Will release you from me.  
I'm gonna put you all through hell.  
And then I'll make you see,  
You will all bow down to me,  
I'll make you believe,

["Life's A Show".]

That your life's just a show,  
And you are all my pawns,  
And you'll do what I want,  
Till the crack of dawn.

And if you don't wanna play along,  
You'll forever sing these songs,  
They'll just go on and on.

You'll just sing,   
Non stop.  
All the time,  
No breaks.  
Songs won't end,  
No never.  
I'll keep them on,  
Forever and ever!

You'll be in a musical,  
It'll become so dull.

Unless she comes with me,  
Unless you come with me.

The Chosen One,  
Give me, the Chosen One.

[Buffy stands up and goes to face her would-be captor.]

BUFFY

Again with songs,  
Instead of something to sing about,  
Until you tell me why I'm needed,  
I'm never going to go out.

["I'll Never Tell".]

HASE

You want to know my motives, well that's too bad.  
It's a big secret so you're just gonna have to be sad,  
Just wait and see,  
Won't get it from me,  
Sworn to secrecy,  
So I'll never tell.

[The giant rabbit demon laughs and smacks the Slayer down onto the floor again.]

["No Parking"]

WILLOW

We've been having  
A bad, bad year,  
Then you decide,  
To come here,

ALL BUT HASE

We're begging you, please see,  
That this isn't right, this isn't fair!  
24/7 songs is quite a scare,  
Don't make us go there.

Why can't you let us be?  
We've paid far more than our share,  
We've had it rough, don't you care?

XANDER

Hey, I'm not wearing underwear...

[The music stops and everyone turns to look at Xander.]

XANDER [cont'd]  
[Spoken.]

Okay, I mean, I am wearing underwear, I just- Hey, it rhymed!

[Everyone looks at Xander before just shrugging it off and going back to the song.]

["Walk Through the Fire"]

HASE

Your puny pleads  
Mean nothing to me,  
I want the Chosen One,  
And that's a fact.  
I'll take her with me,  
And then I'll make you sing,  
There's no turning back.

I've flat out refused,  
And you still call to me,  
To makes things like they were before.  
To have a normal day,  
And take all this away,  
Your empty pleas are quite a bore.

So I will   
Take my desire,  
Start up quite a commotion.  
I won't,  
Listen to your cries,  
'Cause you're all-

["Going Through the Motions"]

HASE [cont'd]

Going through the motions,  
Walking through your parts,  
Won't take a chance for a fresh start.

You have always fought,  
And were kind of heroic,  
Been watching you for quite some time.

Then I was sought,  
To help this show, it,  
Felt like it could use some rhyme.

Now you'll stay this way forever,  
Sing your way through life's endeavor,

DAWN

Won't you stop it?

HASE

No never.  
You're all going through the motions,  
Still not honest with each other,  
And don't you see,  
You'll never be,  
Won't function as a group,  
Oh, brother!

["See You In Hell"]

HASE [cont'd]

Well, this has been great,  
You guys were a lot of fun.  
But I best be going now,  
Leave here and get some sun.

And all those things,  
That you've been thinking.  
Better get 'em out now,  
You'll be doing a lot of singing.

But I've got this hot date,  
So I had better run.

["Wish I Could Stay"]

BUFFY

It's a song,  
So I must be true,  
You're a demon,  
And I can't stand you,  
And having to leave,  
Really makes me blue,  
And I...

I wish I kick your ass,  
But you're just too strong,  
I'd finally been bested,  
Should've known it all along,  
And I guess you guys,  
Are stuck singing songs.  
God, I wish I could stay.  
I just wanna stay.

[Hase lifts his arms up as mystical blue energy grows in them. A big ball is formed and Hase points it at Buffy.]

SPIKE  
[Spoken.]

Buffy, watch out!

[The music ends and Buffy jumps out of the way in anticipation if the attack, but Hase just looks confused.]

HASE

Buffy?

[The blue energy blue disappears and Hase looks pissed.]

HASE [cont'd]

I knew you people were lying to me! You're not the Chosen One!

BUFFY

No, I am the Slayer.

HASE

Oh, big deal. The Chosen One isn't someone as average as a Slayer.

XANDER

Wait, if you've been watching us for a while, wouldn't you know that she wasn't who you were looking for.

HASE

I'm from another plain of existence. I was watching your emotions and feelings. I was just getting your heart's emotions, not names. I knew you people still hadn't changed since Sweet came because of that. That's why I was going to make you sing forever. Wolfram & Hart sent me to get the Chosen One, who has apparently gone missing. They knew she had been seen around here before, so they summoned me to find someone of a strong magical influence.

DAWN

Well, since you didn't find her, does that you'll stop the musical spell?

HASE

Oh, no, that's still going. You people disgust me. You were given a warning about keeping secrets and now you're gonna face your punishment. As for the Chosen One, it may not have been Buffy over there, should've known it wasn't her, you weren't that good a singer. Anyway, I found the Chosen One.

[Before anyone can do anything to stop him, Hase grabs Anya.]

HASE [cont'd]

I knew it was her all along.

[There is a loud blue flash and the two are gone.] 

GILES

Anya.

[The Scoobies stand around in silence for moment before Buffy walks over and picks up the scroll Hase had been reading earlier.]

BUFFY

So this is how he knew it wasn't me. 

[She walks over to the gang.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

Well, better pack our bags. We're going to L.A.

GILES

What?

[Buffy hands her former watcher the scroll to read.]

GILES [cont'd]

Oh, my God.

[The camera turns to look at the scroll and we can see scrawled in black letters the description of the Chosen One Hase described earlier, but above all that a name. Cordelia Chase.]

END OF ACT THREE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  



	10. Must Be Tuesday

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None in this part.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. THE SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD - NIGHT (ESTABLISHING SHOT)

XANDER (O/S)

Okay, here's what I don't get.

INT. THE SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD - NIGHT

[We see the Scooby Gang, sans Anya of course, sitting around the living room.]

XANDER [cont'd]

How is Cordelia the Chosen One?

DAWN

Yeah, and the last time I saw her, her hair wasn't blonde either.

BUFFY

I don't know. Known of this makes any sense. 

SPIKE

And that demon mentioned something about Wolfram & Hart. What's that?

DAWN

It sounds evil.

WILLOW

It sounds like a law firm.

XANDER

Same thing.

BUFFY

What does this Hase guy want with her anyway? Giles any idea?

GILES

None based on what I've been able to learn about him, but if I had to take a guess, I'd say an apocalypse isn't entirely out of the question.

BUFFY

Wouldn't surprise me. We've been saving the world on a weekly basis for over six years now. 

XANDER

Yeah, but not usually in the summer, I mean, it always seems that these apocalyptic things happen right before it. The summer's usually three months of just run of the mill vamps and things.

BUFFY

Good point.

SPIKE

So, what are we gonna do?

[Music begins to play softly in the background.]

BUFFY

Simple.

[She stands up off the couch and begins to sing.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

We've got a brand new demon,  
Bringing about doomsday,  
Once again, the world's in danger,

[She looks around at her counterparts and shrugs nonchalantly.]

It must be Tuesday.

[The group all nods and stand up to sing too.]

ALL

Every week, there's a monster,  
Or some sort of evil foe,  
That puts us all in danger,  
It's not a big deal, we know.

It's gotten old,   
After so many years,  
We've been through it all,  
Been through the pain and tears.

So excuse us if we don't get worked up,  
Over the impending doomsday,  
We know the world's in danger,  
So it must be Tuesday.

XANDER

We've been through it all.

GILES

Unexpected turns have been had.

SPIKE

Like when the bad turns good.

WILLOW

Or when the good turns bad.

ALL

We're really not that worried,  
Been on a winning streak.  
It seems the world's in danger,  
Every single week.

So excuse if we're nonchalant,  
About the impending doomsday.  
Again the world's in trouble,  
So it must be Tuesday.

DAWN

The battles have grown old.

WILLOW

And personal problems are our main concern.

SPIKE

More worried about love, than death.

GILES 

'Cause we always know just where to turn.

ALL

Again the world is in danger,  
We'll fight the fight and get it done.  
Finish it in a few hours,  
In time for the rising sun.

So excuse if we don't seem to care,  
About the impending doomsday,  
Evil threatens our little world,  
So it must be Tuesday.

BUFFY & DAWN

It must be Tuesday.

SPIKE & GILES

It must be Tuesday.

WILLOW & XANDER

It must be Tuesday.

ALL

It must beeee Tuuuuuuuesdaaaaaaaay.

[The music ends and the gang flops back down in their chairs.]

WILLOW

We've really gotta work on that singing problem.


	11. Show Must Go On

AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None in this part.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD - NIGHT

[The gang is still sitting around the living room. Right after their last song.]

SPIKE

How long will all this singing last?

BUFFY

Hase said we were harboring secrets and things still. I guess as long as that's going on, the singing will too.

XANDER

But, that's crazy! I mean, we don't have any problems. We've solved everything. 

WILLOW

Have we?

[The gang all sink a little lower as they take in what Willow said. As they're pondering a slow, melancholy tune begins to play. Willow stands up and starts to sing, the others seemingly oblivious to her.]

WILLOW

The magic's in me,  
That much I know.  
It's part of my life now,  
I can't let it go.

All of that power,  
Got embedded in my skin.  
Now things will get magicked,  
Even when I don't it to happen.

But I'll keep up my smile,  
I'll keep up the charade,  
Can't let them know I'm weak,  
The show must go on.

[She sighs and moved out of the room. Giles stands up and the again the group seems oblivious to his singing. For the rest of the song it'll be like this, the Scoobies won't hear each other singing.]

GILES

Things had been rough,  
Thought I was gone for sure.  
But then I was needed again,  
To help make Willow pure.

Now she doesn't need me,  
She's well on her way.  
Now what am I to do?  
So why should I stay?

There's no reason for me,  
But I don't wanna get gone.  
But I can't hold them back,  
The show must go on.

[As Dawn begins to stand up and sing Giles leaves through a different exit than Willow.]

DAWN

I used to be the Key,  
A mystical, energy thing.  
More precious than silver,  
Or a gold diamond ring.

Now I'm just a girl,  
No different than the rest.  
It hurts to know I wasn't always real,  
But I will do my best.

Gotta be brave,  
I'll get along.  
Don't worry 'bout me.  
The show must go on.

[Instead of leaving the room Dawn just walks over to the window and stares out of it.]

XANDER

I can't be with Anya,  
For that I'm still sore.  
I know that I saved the world,  
But now I wonder, what for?

It all hurts so much,  
I can hardly stand the pain.  
Don't wanna a reprise,  
Can't take it again.

But I can't be selfish,  
I gotta stay strong.  
Though my life sucks,  
The show must go on.

[Xander also stays in the living room but goes to the opposite end than Dawn.]

SPIKE

I thought revenge was what I wanted,  
But it turned out not to be.  
I finally got back at Buffy,  
But I still don't see,

Why don't I feel better?  
I'd rather be beaten by a troll.  
It still hurts so much,  
Is it 'cause of the soul?

Is that the reason why,  
I feel like I don't belong?  
But even if it is,  
The show must go on.

[Spike leaves into the kitchen, the same place Willow went.]

BUFFY

After I came back from beyond,  
Felt like I didn't belong in this town.  
But then my spirit was restored,  
Only to be brought back down.

I wished that Spike would leave,  
But missed him bad when he did.  
Then he came back to me,  
And I acted like a kid.

To my one chance at happiness,  
I just said, "So long."  
Though I made mistakes,  
The show must go on.

[As Buffy leaves out the same way Giles did, the entire group, even those we can't see, sing in unison.]

ALL

The show must go on.

[We CUT TO: The dining room, where Buffy and Giles are standing around, they sing, but they don't notice each other.]

BUFFY

Hase said to get these secrets out.  
Well, what's all that about?

GILES

Me and Anya? I just don't buy it.

BUFFY

Go to Spike? Maybe we could try it.  
But that kinda love will have its price.

GILES

Then again, what we had was pretty nice.

BUFFY & GILES

Maybe they're who I was meant for all along,  
But even if they're not, the show must go on.

[CUT TO: The living room, Dawn and Xander.]

DAWN

It's changed, but still don't like how I'm treated.  
They know I'm older but they still see me as a kid.  
Buffy was gonna let me fight. Yeah, I know.  
But did she mean it, or was it just a show?

XANDER

I tried with Anya, but it'll never be.  
She will never, ever be with me.  
Now it's over. Sad, but true.  
Well, then what am I supposed to do?

DAWN & XANDER

All my issues have made me blue,  
But now I am so confused.  
If I can't sort 'em, we'll forever sing songs,  
But even if we do, I guess the show must go on.

[Scenes slowly fade into one another so we can see everyone in different room sing.]

ALL

Can't hold it back, not even for one of us.  
On our own time, sort out issues of love and trust.  
Even if we hurt, on our merry way we'll go.  
No matter what, can't stop the show.

[CUT TO: The kitchen, Willow and Spike.]

WILLOW

All the magic, is why I lost my lover.  
Now she's gone maybe I'll find another.

SPIKE

Revenge won't work with Buffy, and neither will my love,  
She's got me so messed, why isn't either one enough?

SPIKE & WILLOW

Buffy/Tara's gone, but I don't think I can move on,  
But even if I can't, the show must go on.

[The gang has slowly moved back together and now they are all in the living room again.]

GILES, XANDER, & SPIKE

We've all got so many problems a-brewin',

BUFFY, DAWN, & WILLOW

That subscription to pain, we are renewin',

ALL

We were all in heartache for so long,  
Can't let it stop us, the show must-

We'll just keep venting it through song,  
It won't slow us down, the show must-

The show must, the show must, the show must,  
With all our pain, it's so hard to move things on,  
So why must the show go on?

[The music ends. Without looking at each other, everyone, except Buffy who stays put, leaves a different way. Dawn and Willow go upstairs to their separate rooms, Giles goes into the kitchen, Spike leaves out the front door, and Xander sulks in the dining room.]


	12. Not Just A Kid

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None in this part.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.  
A/N: This part's short, I know.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. DAWN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

[Dawn is sulking silently in her room when a slow, somber tune begins to play. She softly begins to sing.]

DAWN

I'm grown up so much,  
That you can bet,  
But even what I've been through,  
I'm still not grown up yet.

I'm still looked down on,  
For that I am sore.  
I'm not an adult,  
But I'm not just a kid anymore.

[We pan out and see Buffy standing beside the open door to Dawn's room. She heard it all and now she joins in with her opinion.]

BUFFY

My friends all have their problems,  
I've been so wrapped up in me.  
I don't remember growing older,  
When did she?

After all this time,  
Still think of her as my little sis,  
Never paid attention,  
Look what I've missed.

DAWN

And I just wanna,  
Grow up.

BUFFY

Slow down.  
You're not ready for this yet.

DAWN

Grow up.  
I'm all ready set.

BUFFY

Slow down.  
Enjoy it while you can.

DAWN

Grow up.  
Ready to be a woman.

TOGETHER

Grow up./Slow down.  
I'm/You're not just a kid.  
But I'm/you're not grown up yet.

BUFFY

Enjoy this while you can.  
It won't last forever.  
Hang on to your youth while you can.  
It's something to treasure.

DAWN

I just wanna grow up.  
Fight with you, side by side.  
Can't wait to grow up.  
Feel the thrill of life's awesome ride.

I just wanna grow up.  
Being young is such a bore.

BUFFY

I can't hold on forever.

[Buffy sadly turns away from her sister's room as the music draws to a close.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

You're not just a kid anymore.

[Buffy slowly walks down the steps.]


	13. After All

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None in this part.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. THE SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD, FRONT LAWN - NIGHT

[Spike is standing outside by a tree smoking a cigarette. Spike's smoking it, not the tree. We hear the front door open and hear footsteps.]

BUFFY (O/S)

Hey.

[Spike puts out his cigarette and turns to face the slayer.]

SPIKE

Hey.

[They stand in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.]

SPIKE [cont'd]

So, L.A., huh?

BUFFY

Yeah.

SPIKE

That's gonna be weird. Seeing Angel and all them again. After all that's happened? Are you going to tell him about us?

BUFFY

There's not really a reason to.

SPIKE

Oh.

BUFFY

It's not because- I think it might be too much for him. And since, since-

SPIKE

Since it's over there's no reason to put him through all that.

BUFFY

Yeah.

SPIKE

I see. 

BUFFY

You don't have to come if you don't want to.

SPIKE

No. I want to. Part of this whole soul thing. I actually want to help out. I liked Anya.

BUFFY

Right.

SPIKE

So, when are we leaving?

BUFFY

I don't know. Should probably get some sleep before sunrise.

SPIKE

That's not that far off.

BUFFY

It's not?

SPIKE

Less than an hour.

BUFFY

Huh, long night. 

SPIKE

Yeah.

BUFFY 

I guess we'll leave tonight then. At sunset.

SPIKE

Yeah.

[He turns away, having nothing more to add to the forced conversation.]

BUFFY

Spike, I just want you to know that-

[Music begins to play and Spike cuts her off.]

SPIKE

I've got a soul now, but still not a man,  
I'm just a creature of the night.  
I'm a vampire, and you're the slayer.  
So maybe you were right,  
After all. 

[Buffy, hurt by what he says reaches out to touch his shoulder. He turns around to face her again.]

BUFFY

You're not just a monster,  
Known it all along.  
You're much more than that,  
So maybe I was wrong,  
After all.

TOGETHER

We have done it all,  
Closed the old, and opened up new doors.  
So maybe this really has,  
Become something more,  
After all.

BUFFY

After all we've been through.

SPIKE

After all is said and done.

BUFFY

I think I finally see the real you.

SPIKE

I think you might be the one.

TOGETHER

After all.

SPIKE

I know in the past, I've hurt you.  
I've realized that mistake.

BUFFY

But if you ever leave town,  
I think my heart would break,  
After all.

I know I told you to leave,  
But now I want you to stay.

SPIKE

It looks like you've changed your mind,  
So maybe this is my lucky day,  
After all.

After all we've been through.

BUFFY

After all is said and done.

SPIKE

I'm still in love with you.

BUFFY

And maybe you could be the one.

TOGETHER

After all.

BUFFY

We've got to get out our secrets,  
Or we'll forever sing.  
And that has made me realize,  
That maybe this is the real thing.

All of the mind games,  
I've finally had enough.  
I just want to be with you,

[Buffy looks at Spike and smiles.]

TOGETHER

'Cause you're the one I love,  
After all.

[The two move to each other slowly and then embrace in a passionate kiss. We pan away from the happy couple and see Giles looking out at them from a window in the house. He smiles and turns to walk away. Black out.]

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Okay, that ends the _Buffy _portions of this fic. The next one's will be written as an episode of _Angel_. It won't change anything, it'll just take place in Los Angeles. So, wanting some feedback from the readers, should the next 13 chapters still be written in this fic, or should I post them as a separate story in the _Angel _section? Or maybe move this to the Buffy Crossovers section. What do you all think?


	14. A BRIEF INTERLUDE Buffy & Giles

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13.  
PAIRINGS: Spike/Buffy, and mentions of Giles/Anya.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.   
A/N: This is the first of the brief interludes that will be placed throughout the rest of the fic. They're basically a conversation between two of the characters, no singing, sorry, that doesn't really fit in anywhere else. I hope you like these too.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. THE SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD - NIGHT

[We see Giles sitting in the living room, quietly reflecting. A nearby clock reveals it to be 7:03 AM, and through the window we see the faintest glimpse of the sun rising. Giles is looking at a picture of the Scooby Gang; Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, himself, and Dawn. All of his attention is focused on Anya.]

BUFFY (O/S)

Giles?

[The ex-Watcher turns around and sees Buffy standing at the bottom of the stairs.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

You're still up?

GILES

Yes. Been having a little trouble sleeping. Too many things on my mind.

[Buffy walks into the living room and sits next to Giles.]

BUFFY

Like what?

[Giles smiles slightly and puts the picture back on the end table.]

GILES

It's not important. What are you still doing up?

BUFFY

Couldn't sleep. 

[She smiles at Giles.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

Too many things on my mind.

GILES  
[Playing along.]

Like what?

BUFFY

It's not important.

[The two look at each other and smile again before Buffy suddenly turns serious.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

I wanted to talk to you about something, actually.

GILES

It's Spike, isn't it?

BUFFY

What? Spike? How, I mean... How did you know?

GILES

I saw the two of you. Singing. And then kissing. And then I heard you, going upstairs.

BUFFY

Oh, well, I can explain, you see-

GILES

I'm very happy for you.

BUFFY

I- you're what?

GILES

I'm happy for you. I think you'd be pressured to find somebody better.

BUFFY  
[Completely stunned.]

Really?

GILES

Yes. Spike has proven on more occasions than I can count that he deeply loves you. And while he has made a few mistakes, the Buffybot for example, he's always come through in the end. He journeyed across the world to have his soul restored, just for you.

[Buffy is in total shock, this wasn't what she had expected at all. Anger, disappointment, laughter, but not this.]

BUFFY  
[Touched.]

I love him.

GILES

Well I should hope so. I know you're too good to lead someone along like that.

BUFFY

That's the first time I've ever said that to anyone. 

[Buffy pulls Giles into a big hug.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

Giles, I, thank you. For understanding. For everything. I love you too.

GILES

I know you do. I love you all too, that's why I'm staying for good this time.

BUFFY

Thank you so much, Giles. And I hope things work out with Anya too.

[Giles pulls away from Buffy and looks at her in shock.]

GILES

What about Anya? Nothing's going on between us. I mean she's Xander's ex fiancé and- How did you know?

[Buffy smiles and turns to go back upstairs.]

BUFFY

You're not the only one who sees things.

[Buffy goes upstairs leaving a stunned Giles sitting on the couch with his mouth hanging open.]

BLACK OUT


	15. Under the Sea

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None in this part.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing. Disney owns the actual version of "Under the Sea", I'm just mocking theirs.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. - THE PACIFIC OCEAN, BEACH IN LOS ANGELES - THE SUN'S STARTING TO SET (ESTABLISHING SHOT)

EXT. - DEEP IN THE OCEAN, A BOX IS RESTING ON THE BOTTOM - SUN SETTING (ESTABLISHING SHOT)

INT. - INSIDE THE BOX - SUN SETTING

[We see Angel, still trapped inside the box, only he's looking paler, thinner, and weaker, having been trapped in a box for over a month. He's not entirely there and starts to talk to himself.]

ANGEL

They all tried to warn me. That Quortoth had made my son a mess. And all my hoping for something better, just got me trapped down here.

[Angel's head moves back and forth to the beat as a very familiar tune begins to play. Angel sings.]

ANGEL [cont'd]

So thrilled when my son came back,  
Thought it was gonna be great.  
Should've listened to the others,  
That was my first mistake.

Now look at this box around me,  
Right here on the ocean floor.  
Four tiny walls surround me,  
What did he do this for?

Under the sea,  
Under the sea.  
And no, it's no better  
Down where it's wetter,  
Take it from me. 

That girl, Justine, got her way,  
Been under here for 37 days.  
And she's gloatin'  
While I'm just floatin',  
Under the sea.

Up there we could've been happy,  
If it hadn't been for Holtz.  
No, I can't blame him for why I'm not happy,  
'Cause none of it was his fault. 

But Justine won't be so lucky.  
She's in for a worser fate.  
One day when I get outta here,  
Oh, it's gonna be so great.  
Oh yes!

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
No she won't beat me  
Try it and she'll see,  
It'll never be. 

All the time of mine she took,  
I'm not gonna let her off the hook.  
But I'll give her no troubles,  
While I'm surrounded by bubbles.  
Under the sea,  
Under the sea.

And when I meet her,  
I'm gonna beat her,  
Intensely.  
I'm so pissed, get out my way,  
That bitch had better pray.

I won't forget it,  
She's gonna get it.  
But I'm under the sea.

Well, her I could shoot,  
Or throw some darts,  
Stab her with a knife,  
That's really sharp. 

Bash in her face,  
Mean I know, but although,  
Might not should fight with my soul.  
Hey, what can I say,  
She deserves the things,  
I'm talking 'bout.  
With vengeance have a brief fling,  
The torture and all that,  
Yeah, that's where it's at.  
What hit her she won't know!

Under the sea,  
Under the sea.  
Revenge is the thing,  
And all her screams,  
Are music to me. 

What pain I'll reek with this hands,  
Oh that girl I just can't stand.  
I'd love to smack her but I'm still trapped here,  
Under the sea.

And I won't be found here, way down here,  
Under the sea.

My son I failed, and now I am jailed,  
That's why I gotta, get outta the water.  
But I'm just stuck here.  
Under the muck here.  
Under the sea!

[The music end and Angel looks around, realizing what just happened.]

ANGEL [cont'd]

Okay. Mental Diary, Day 37: Cabin fever begins to sink in.

END OF TEASER


	16. Just the Two of Us

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: Fred/Gunn.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing. 

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. HYPERION LOBBY - NIGHT

[Fred and Gunn are standing on opposite ends of the lobby, she's behind the counter and he's and the base of the stairs. A slow, ballet-like music begins the play and the two begin to move along with the music, gracefully, like dancers. Fred and Gunn do a complicated dance, very similar to a ballet, towards the center of the lobby, where the pentagram used to be. The finally come together, their hands clasped and then they sing.]

GUNN

Wesley and Connor.

FRED

Angel and Cordelia.

TOGETHER

Lorne and the Groosalugg too.

GUNN

Now they are goners.

FRED

So long, we'll see ya.

TOGETHER

Alone now, what do we do?

And it seems they all left in a hurry,

FRED

Left us here to wonder and worry.

GUNN

But I guess we'll do what we must.

TOGETHER

Kinda hard though, when it's just the two of us.

Just the two of us,  
No one else around.  
Just the two of us,  
No one else in this town.

Just the two of us,  
Everyone else is gone.  
Just the two of us,  
We'll have to get along.

[The break apart and go into a less complicated dance, the camera stays focused in the same spot, though, and the two move past it as the sing their lines.]

GUNN

So where did they go?

FRED

Where could they be?

GUNN

I just don't know.

FRED

I just can't see.

[The camera pans over to them on top of the counter, doing a little dance while they sing.]

TOGETHER

It seems like they couldn't wait,  
To get the hell out of this place.  
It was Sayonara or bust,  
And now it's just the two of us.

Everyone that we've known,

GUNN

Gone and we're all alone.

FRED

Can't put up a fuss,

TOGETHER

When it's just the two of us.

[The two jump off the counter and begin to walk/dance their way over to the doors.]

Just the two of us,  
Everyone else is gone.  
Just the two of us,  
We'll have to get along.

Just the two of us,  
They might be dead.  
Just the two of us,  
It's just Gunn and Fred.

They've left us here,  
Just the two of us.  
But we'll keep up the cheer,  
Even though, it's just the two of us.

[As the music comes to a big finish, Fred and Gunn are standing in front of the doors to the outside garden. They hold their last note and as it ends, the fall out the doors laughing. After a moment though, something starts to sink in.]

FRED

Charles?

GUNN

Yeah?

[She looks at him with a dead serious look on her face.]

FRED

I didn't know you knew ballet.


	17. Wesley's Lament

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None, in this part.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing.   
A/N: This one's REALLY short. Like five verses.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. WESLEY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

[All the lights are off and we see a shadowy figure walk towards a desk. A dim light comes on and the figure is revealed to be Wesley, looking very melancholy, but with his neck healed. He pours himself a glass of brandy as a sad, slow tune begins to play.]

WESLEY

Day after day,  
My world turns gray.  
And night after night,  
Nothing's quite right.

Tried to do,  
What I thought I knew,  
To be the right thing,  
It was so frightning.

Nothing to do,  
Hurt all I knew,  
And the amends to be made,  
I'll take to the grave.

And after all this time,  
I still can't deny,  
That the pain inside,  
Seems to grow worse everyday.

And I now see,  
Eternal misery,  
Forever meant to be,  
And that this is the way.

[Wesley turns of the light and drinks his brandy in the dark and silence.]


	18. Higher

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: Mentions of Fred/Gunn and Angel/Cordelia.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing.   
A/N: I'm back! After a month long hiatus (AKA writer's block) I have started up writing this fic again. Sadly, I don't have as much access to a computer as I used to, so there'll be a new part about once a week. Maybe more if I'm in a really good mood. It'll probably be more because the last few songs have been written already. I hope to have it finished before the end of the year. And then at that time I'll start working on the sequel.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. A LARGE BLUE AND WHITE SWIRLING VORTEX

[We see a large blue and white swirling vortex. We slowly pan in to the center as it begins to solidify and take form. After a few seconds it recognizable as Cordelia, wearing a flowing white robe. A bittersweet tune begins to play, and she sings, her hair and the robe blowing around because of the vortex.]

CORDELIA

I was always lonely,  
And so full of pain.  
I was kind of homely,  
And a little bit insane.

Everything sucked real bad,  
I just hated my life.  
I was just so sad,  
Contemplated suicide.

My wardrobe was tacky sweaters,  
In an awful shade of blue.

[Cordelia looks up with a smile and a look of hope on her face.]

CORDELIA [cont'd]

But now things are better,  
Everything's shiny and new.

I'm a higher being,  
On a higher plane.  
I'm a higher being,  
Free of all my pain.

No more misery.  
No more tears.  
That's all history,  
Goodbye fears!

'Cause I'm a higher being,  
On a higher plane.  
I'm a higher being,  
And- God, this is so lame.

[The music ends abruptly and the vortex fades away to reveal a large black stage. Skip walks out from off screen.] 

SKIP

Cordelia, what's going on here?

CORDELIA

This song! It's stupid! I mean, I loved my life before I became some higher being. This song makes it seem like everything was horrible. I'm not singing it.

SKIP

Come on, Cordelia, you know the Higher Powers require all the higher beings to perform in the big show. Now we only have a little over a month left before it the premiere, you've got to sing something!

CORDELIA

Fine, I will.

[A more upbeat melody starts up as Cordelia throws off the robe to reveal a shiny sequined dress with a knee high slit. We zoom in on her as she sings.]

CORDELIA [cont'd]

Sure it's great up here,  
Sure it's good enough.  
There's all the shoe stores,  
And all those hot tubs.

All of the casinos,  
I love winning bets.  
And those designer labels,

[We zoom out and see behind Cordelia, six shirtless muscular men.]

CORDELIA [cont'd]

And I can't forget the Cordettes.

Here there's great weather,  
And- what was my point again?  
Something about people,

[One of the Cordettes whispers in her ear.]

CORDELIA [cont'd]

Oh, right, I miss my friends.

I miss Fred and Gunn,  
And, um, the other one.  
Green guy with the horns.  
What's his name. Oh, Lorne.

They were sweet and nice.  
Even miss Wesley Wyndham Price.  


[Cordy turns to a Cordette.]

CORDELIA [cont'd]

You know what I'm talking 'bout?  
Oh, have you been working out?

[Cordy and the Cordettes starts to dance/walk down a pair of stairs that seemingly appeared from no where.]

CORDETTES

She misses Lorne.

CORDELIA

Such a big heart.

CORDETTES

And she misses Fred.

CORDELIA

Ooh, she's so smart.

CORDETTES

Her boyfriend Gunn?

CORDELIA

Yeah, he's real tight.

CORDETTES

The teenager? Connor?

CORDELIA

Eh, he's all right.

CORDETTES

Wesley?

CORDELIA

Won't win friend of the year.

CORDETTES

Miss them so much,  
Why are you here?

CORDELIA

Well all those visions I had,  
Were more than I could handle.  
But I don't want them now,  
I only want-

[Cordelia's eyes go wide as she has a vision. She (and we) see Angel in the box sinking to the bottom of the ocean.]

CORDELIA [cont'd]

-Angel.

[The music stops as Cordelia gives off a bright white glow.]

END OF ACT ONE


	19. The Chosen One

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS:   
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing. 

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. WOLFRAM AND HART BUILDING [ESTABLISHING SHOT] - NIGHT

INT. LILAH MORGAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT

[Lilah is staring down at her desk doing work. We see the air in front of her start to ripple and a large, shadowy figure steps out slowing coming up to her desk.]

LILAH  
[Without looking up.]

Did you get her?

[The figure comes out out of the shadows, and is revealed to be Hase, carrying an unconscious Anya.]

HASE

I got it.

[Lilah stands up and walks over to the giant rabbit.]

LILAH

Good. Because Ms. Chase is going to be an intregal part of the coming battles. Or, she was going to be an intregal part. After we kill her, she won't be too intregal to anyone. Where was she?

HASE

Found her in some little town called Sunnydale.

[Anya's eyes start to flicker open.]

LILAH

The Hellmouth? Hmm, not that surprising. Put her up on my desk.

[Hase tosses a now very conscious Anya up on Lilah's desk. Lilah turns to look and we see her face fall. Music starts to play.]

LILAH

I send you out for one simple assignment,  
Something's gone missing, want you to find it.  
A prominent player in the prophecies,  
And her presence here, we certainly need.

I'm only going to say this once, let me be clear,  
And try to get this through your thick rabbit ears.  
You kidnapped the girl, but your job's not done,  
For you see, she's not the Chosen One!

HASE

What? No way! Can't be!  
Followed you instructions to a tee.  
She fits the description perfectly!

LILAH

Hmm, don't care.  
Don't want that girl there.  
And your job won't be done,  
Till you get me the Chosen One.

ANYA

Well, what's wrong with me?  
I'm smart and strong. Super sexy.  
Why this girl so special anyhow?

LILAH  
[Spoken.]

We're gonna kill her.

ANYA

I'll be shutting up now.

HASE

Hey, it's hard. Finding the one.  
It ain't a lot of fun.  
Hardest job under the sun.

LILAH

Hey, look I understand,  
This is a difficult plan.  
I get it, I feel ya,  
But I'll still be pissed till I get Cordelia!

ANYA  
[Mouthing]

Cordelia?

HASE

Yeah, okay, I know it,  
Didn't think I'd blow it,  
I can do it, let me show it.

LILAH

If you'll get out of my way,  
I'll give you one more day.  
Device a plot, set a trap,  
And could you cut the musical crap?

[The music ends.]

LILAH

Better. Now you've got one more day to get the girl to me. I'm not going to bother telling you what will happen if you don't. But you're not going to like it. Now get out.

[Hase hurriedly trys to leave.]

LILAH [cont'd]

And take her with you.

HASE

Oh, right!

[Hase grabs Anya and the two vanish in a blue flash again.]


	20. Coming Clean

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: Buffy/Spike, Hints of Giles/Anya  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing. Again, Disney owns the song Angel spoofs.  
A/N: I've been spending so much time writing I haven't read any new fics since August. Anybody got a suggestion for a good, long fic?

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. - THE PACIFIC OCEAN, BEACH IN LOS ANGELES - NIGHT (ESTABLISHING SHOT)

EXT. - DEEP IN THE OCEAN, A BOX IS RESTING ON THE BOTTOM - NIGHT (ESTABLISHING SHOT)

INT. - INSIDE THE BOX - NIGHT

[A familiar tune plays as we catch Angel mid-song.]

ANGEL

And I know why,  
I am dyin' to try,  
I'm gonna kill the girl.

Oh she deserves it,  
Look at her, you know she does.  
She deserves it all because,  
Someone needs to thrash her.

It won't take a word,   
Not a single word,  
To go on and kill the girl.  
Sing with me now.

[Some fish swim by the top of the box and sing along with Angel.]

FISH

Sha la la la la la la,  
My oh my,  
Girl's gonna die,  
He's kill the girl!

Sha la la la la la la,  
Ain't that a shame, too bad,  
Really made him mad,  
He's gonna kill the girl.

ANGEL

Soon, the moment,  
The moment's real soon.  
I'm gonna do it soon,  
No time will be better.

It won't take a word,  
Not a single word,  
Gonna kill the girl.

FISH

Sha la la la la la la,  
She better be scared,  
Gonna lose her head,  
When he kills the girl!

[A shark passes by and eats the fish]

SHARK 

Whoa whoa!

[Crabs crawl on the box.]

CRABS, SHARK, & ANGEL

Sha la la la la la la,  
Won't stop the threats,  
Until she's dead,  
He/I wanna kill the-

[A bright white fills the screen and we cut to:]

EXT. - THE PACIFIC OCEAN, BEACH IN LOS ANGELES - NIGHT 

[A bright light is shining down from the sky, a shiny indistinguishable figure (It's Cordelia) floats down and reaches out to the ocean, the water spreads apart and we cut to:]

EXT. - DEEP IN THE OCEAN, A BOX IS RESTING ON THE BOTTOM - NIGHT 

[The box, surrounded by light, floats up.]

CUT TO:

EXT. - HIGHWAY - NIGHT (ESTABLISHING SHOT)

[We see a bus drive down the highway.]

INT. - BUS - NIGHT

[We start at the front of the bus and slowly pan to the back, passing the bus drive, a homeless man, two football players and a cheerleader, and stop on two old women. The camera turns and we see Buffy sitting next to Giles, Dawn sitting next to Spike, Willow with Xander, Willow's asleep on the window. They all look very bored.]

DAWN

Tell me again why we couldn't have taken a car.

BUFFY

Because, Dawn, we don't have a car with a enough room for all six of us, plus Anya.

DAWN

We could've taken separate cars.

[From the looks on the rest of the Scoobies faces we can tell they never thought of that.]

BUFFY

Yes, well, that would've made sense.

[Dawn sighs and sits back, resting her head on Spike's shoulder. He doesn't seem to mind to much, but Xander, whose sitting behind the two, seems ticked by it. We pan over to Buffy who is quietly singing along with some music.]

BUFFY

My life's a musical,  
But I don't want it all.  
I don't wanna sing,  
So there's just one thing,  
I need to come clean.

[She stands up and starts singing louder much to the surprise of everyone on the bus.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

The jig is up,  
The secret's out,  
I'm coming clean,  
There's no doubt.

I'm tired of lying,  
Tired of trying,  
To hide who I am.  
Wanna get up and stand,  
And say this is my man.

[She steps across the aisle to reach out and touch Spike's shoulder. Giles smiles, Dawn's head shoots up, Spike's eyes go wide, and Xander is REALLY ticked off.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

He was evil once before,  
But that's all gone out the door.  
Now he's complete, he is whole,  
Went out and got himself a soul.

Now let me pause to clarify,  
I am sure you're asking why,  
You might think I've gone insane,  
To say this all as a proud claim.

Because deep down he's real sweet.  
Sensitive and really neat.

[She looks Spike straight in the eye.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

You've proved your love to be true,  
And now I come to you,  
To say I love you too.

[Dawn, Giles, and Spike have big smiles on their faces. Xander does not.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

I'm coming clean,  
I'm coming out.  
Get up and scream,  
Get up and shout.

That I am finished,  
The search is done.  
No more looking for Mr. Right.

[Giles stands up too.]

BUFFY & GILES

Because I have found someone.

[We pan over to the old women.]

OLD WOMAN 1

Knew we should've taken the train,  
Why they're obviously insane.

OLD WOMEN

They're singing and dancing,  
Whole lot of romancing.

OLD WOMAN 2

It's serious. You think they'll stay?

OLD WOMAN 1

Ignore them and maybe they'll go away.

[Back to the Scooby Gang.]

GILES

I will say it,  
I am shameless.  
I love a demon,  
Who'll remain nameless.

We have grown,  
And I love her,  
I know a lot,  
Except her real hair color.

At first I didn't understand it,  
Why I could barely stand it.  
It was all strange and new,  
Now I know she loves me too.

So I'm coming clean,  
Now here's the truth,  
She loves me,  
I love her too.

Even through the problems,  
Her ex might get enraged,  
If he ever found out,  
'Cause they were once engaged.

OLD WOMAN 1

Oh my, he's so crass.

HOMELESS MAN

I am drunk off my ass.

OLD WOMAN 2

I had sex with Rich.

OLD WOMAN 1

My God, you bitch!

BUS DRIVER

They've been doing this all day.

CHEERLEADER  
[To Football Player 1]

I love you.

FOOTBALL PLAYER 1

I think I'm gay.

[Cheerleader looks horrified while Football Player 2 smiles.]

XANDER

You're all in love, ain't it great?  
Come to think of it, no it ain't.  
I'm left alone and feeling dissed,  
To be quite honest, I am pissed.

I'm coming clean,  
I'm being honest,  
Of all the Scooby Gang,  
Spike is not the fondest.

Some much anger I wanna bust,  
I hate that vampire's guts.  
Secrets outs, I'm being real,  
But if he makes you happy I can deal.

BUFFY, GILES, XANDER

We're coming clean,  
Lifting off the hood.

BUFFY

Spike? Dawn?

SPIKE & DAWN

Nah, we're good.

SPIKE, DAWN, BUFFY, XANDER, GILES

We're coming clean,  
That was the deal.  
We've got no more secrets.

CHEERLEADER  
[Gestures to her chest.]

These aren't real!

[The song ends and for a minute everyone stands still. Then the two old women get in a fight, the football players start making out, the homeless man is throwing up, and the cheerleader is crying.]

XANDER

Ooh, catfight.

[Willow starts to stir and yawns.]

WILLOW

Hey guys, what'd I miss?


	21. Memories

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing.  
A/N: I'm gonna say this right out, I'm not a big fan of Angel/Cordelia. I just don't see it. They make great friends, but I don't think they'd make a very good couple. I'm not really sure if I want to put Angel/Cordelia in it, because I don't think I could write something well if I don't really support it. So let the readers decided. Do you want it or not? Oh and a thank you to Tigerbright, "A Drop In the Ocean" was a great fic. Thanks for recommending it.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. - THE PACIFIC OCEAN, BEACH IN LOS ANGELES - NIGHT 

[Right where we left them, the box Angel is trapped in is floating out of the ocean. It rest on the ground and the white light fades away. The figure walks over and touches the top of the box. It glows white and disappears. Angel looks up with a look of amazement and wonder on his face. Then he notices his rescuer.]

ANGEL

Cordelia.

CUT TO:

EXT. LARGE SMOKEY BLUE PLANE - NIGHT (NOT THAT IT MATTERS)

[Anya and Hase suddenly pop into existence.]

ANYA

Where are we?

HASE

It's another plane. It's where I go when I teleport.

ANYA

I don't remember it.

HASE

You were unconscious last time.

[He starts walking away fast.]

HASE [cont'd]

Come on. We've got to get a move on. 

[Anya runs to catch up.]

ANYA

Where are we going?

HASE

To find the Chosen One.

ANYA

And where is that?

[Hase pauses.]

HASE

I don't know. Hey, you seemed to recognize the name, you know where she is?

ANYA

She's probably at the Hyperion Hotel.

[Pause]

ANYA [cont'd]

I probably shouldn't have told you that.

HASE 

Yeah, probably not. She is gonna die after all. But thanks! Now, come on. Let's go!

[The two walk off and we pan down, going through the smoky ground and focus in on a bus. It stops and the Scooby Gang pours out. The bus drives off and the camera turns around to reveal the Hyperion.]

WILLOW

That was a long bus ride.

XANDER

Yeah, but you slept through most of it. You missed the big show.

BUFFY

Xander.

XANDER

Sorry.

BUFFY

We're here. Let's go. 

CUT TO:

INT. HYPERION LOBBY - NIGHT

[The front doors bust open as the Scooby Gang make a grand entrance.]

BUFFY

Angel!

[No answer. The camera spins around and we see that lobby is empty.]

BUFFY

Angel? 

DAWN

I guess no one's here.

BUFFY

Guess so. Huh.

[The tune starts to play as the Scooby Gang wanders around the hotel lobby.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

We've traveled all this way.

ALL

From Sunnydale to L.A.

BUFFY

For a reunion.

And now there's no one here.

XANDER

Something, something, rhymes with "here".

ALL

And we need a reunion

CUT TO:

EXT. - GARDEN - NIGHT

[Fred and Gunn are sitting and we hear faint music in the background.]

FRED

Do you hear something?

[The two get up and go into-]

INT. - HYPERION LOBBY - NIGHT

[Fred and Gunn walk into unbeknownst to the Scooby Gang.]

SCOOBY GANG

We need a reunion.  
We need to be-

FRED  
[Spoken]

Hello?

[The music screeches to a halt as the Scooby Gang is very surprised by Fred and Gunn's sudden appearance.]

BUFFY

Hi.

FRED

Were you people just singing?

BUFFY

A little.

GUNN

So it's not just us. 

XANDER

Have you two been singing too?

FRED

Yeah, earlier we had a big musical, ballet thing.

WILLOW

That's it!

[Everyone turns to look at Willow's sudden outburst.]

WILLOW  
[cont'd]

See, Hase put that spell or whatever he did to us, that was going to make us sing forever if we didn't come clean with all our secrets. We did that, but we just started singing again and I think I've got it figured out. The spell's gone but wherever Hase is is being affected by the musical thing. So, that means he's in Los Angeles.

BUFFY

So he knows Cordelia's around here.

FRED

Who is Hase?

WILLOW

Oh, he's this demon, he makes the area around him a musical.

GUNN

Oh. That explains a lot.

FRED

Was he looking for Cordelia?

BUFFY

Yes, but-

XANDER

Buffy.

BUFFY

What?

XANDER

How do we know we can trust these people? 

WILLOW

We can, there were with Angel when I came to tell him that Buffy had died.

BUFFY

See.

GUNN

Wait, you're Buffy?

FRED  
[Excited.]

Oh! We've heard so much about you! I imagined you to be taller.

[Pause.]

BUFFY

Okay.

GUNN

Don't mind Fred, she gets a little worked up sometimes. It's one of the things I love about her. I'm Gunn.

XANDER

So, is that like a-

GUNN

It's my real name. Two N's.

XANDER

Oh.

BUFFY

Well, you know me and you've met Willow, that's Xander, this is my sister Dawn, this is Giles, and that's Spike.

FRED

Spike?

GUNN

William the Bloody, Spike?

SPIKE

Yeah.

GUNN

He's a vampire.

SPIKE

So is Angel.

GUNN

He has a soul.

WILLOW

So does Spike.

GUNN

Really? He didn't seem very soul-having when Angel mentioned him.

SPIKE

Oh, great, he's been going around talking about me.

GUNN

Well, only a few times. When Darla was around.

BUFFY

Darla?

SPIKE

Oh, yeah, Darla's alive again.

FRED

Not anymore. She killed herself to save Connor.

XANDER

Who's Connor.

FRED

Angel and Darla's son.

BUFFY

Son?

FRED

Mm-hmm. He's about sixteen now.

WILLOW

Damn, that was a long bus ride.

BUFFY

Wait, how can Angel have a son? Where is he?

FRED

Connor?

BUFFY

Angel.

FRED

Oh, we don't know. He disappeared. So did Cordelia.

BUFFY

They disappeared.

[Everyone is distracted as they hear the doors open and Angel and Cordelia walk into the lobby.]

ANGEL

Fred! Gunn!

FRED

Angel!

GUNN

Cordelia!

BUFFY

Angel.

ANGEL

Buffy?

CORDELIA

Xander?

XANDER

Cordelia.

WILLOW

Cordelia.

CORDELIA

Willow.

BUFFY

Darla?

ANGEL

Spike?

SPIKE

Angel.

CORDELIA

Spike?

SPIKE

Cordelia.

ANGEL  
[To Buffy.]

Spike!?

BUFFY

Connor!?

CORDELIA

Dawn!

DAWN

Cordelia.

XANDER

Janet!

FRED  
[Playing along.]

Dr. Scott!

SPIKE  
[Getting into it.]

Janet!

FRED

Brad!

XANDER/FRED/SPIKE

Rocky!

GILES  
[Left out.]

Giles!

BUFFY/ANGEL

What's going on here?

DAWN

There's a really strong musical demon after Cordelia.

CORDELIA

Musical demon?

BUFFY

He makes the area around him a musical. So you get people singing and dancing their heart's desire.

FRED

It's true. Charles and I had a big musical number earlier.

GUNN

I wouldn't call it big.

ANGEL

So I wasn't going insane. Were you singing songs from a Disney movie?

[Everyone stares at Angel.]

BUFFY

Disney?

ANGEL  
[Defensive.]

Hey, I was in a box in the ocean for a month!

[Xander and Spike look at each other and start snickering.]

GUNN

Is that where you were?

FRED

How'd you get in a box?

ANGEL

Connor. 

FRED

Connor!? How could he do that?

ANGEL

Don't blame him. Justine told him I had killed Holtz.

BUFFY

Yes, about Connor.

ANGEL

Oh. Who told you?

BUFFY

Fred.

ANGEL

Fred!

FRED

So, Cordelia where were you?

ANGEL

Cordelia was missing?

CORDELIA

The Powers that Be, they said it was time for me to be a Higher Being instead of just part demon.

GUNN

Oh, that explains it.

XANDER

Cordelia's part demon?

CORDELIA

My visions were killing me, I had to become part demon.

XANDER

You had visions.

BUFFY

We need to have reunions more often, this is confusing.

[Everyone nods or mumbles in agreement.]

WILLOW

So Cordelia was a higher being, that's probably what Hase meant when he called her the Chosen One. He's probably on the way here right now.

CUT TO:

EXT. LARGE SMOKEY BLUE PLANE - NIGHT (NOT THAT IT MATTERS)

[Hase and Anya are standing there.]

HASE

Where the hell is that hotel?

ANYA

I thought you knew where it was.

HASE

I thought I did.

ANYA

Well, you thought I was Cordelia. You're not very good at this.

[Hase looks at her angrily, Anya doesn't notice.]

ANYA [cont'd]

Although I suppose it's not your fault you're so stupid, I mean you're this musical demon who's not from this dimension so you can't be expected to know all the things about this place. But just because you're a demon you can't be forgiven for these little errors, although someday you might meet a man who loves you, no in spite of what you are, but because of it. He accepts it as part of you but you can't be with him because he's much older than Xander and you were engaged to-

[Hase gets tired of listening to her and hits Anya on the head, she falls to the ground unconscious. Hase picks her up and starts carrying her off as we zoom in on her head and CUT TO:]

INT. - ANYA'S MEMORY - NIGHT 

[We seen scenes from "Tabula Rasa" of Anya and Giles and the Anya from the present standing of to the side. A slow tune is playing.]

ANYA

When I lost my memory,

[Ann-ya and Rupert wake up together.]

I was drawn to you.

[Ann-ya deciding they were engaged.]

When I had no memory,

[Ann-ya and Rupert kissing.]

I was in love with you.

But I got back my memory,

[Anya and Giles realize what's going on.]

And those feelings up and left.  
When I got back my memory,  
Those feelings I repressed.

[From "Grave", Anya nursing an injured Giles.]

I will always love you.  
I will always remember you.  
But because of my memories,  
I say goodbye to you.

["Tabula Rasa", Real Anya goes to sit on the table with Ann-ya and Rupert kissing.]

But I will always have my memories,  
Even if I'll never have you.  
I'll always have my memories,

[Real Anya reaches out to touch Rupert's face.]

My memories of you.

[Aud and Human Olaf laughing and holding each other.]

I remember Olaf.

[Anyanka talking with D'Hyffron.]

I remember D'Hyffron.

["The Gift", Xander proposing to Memory Anya.]

I remember Xander.

["Reprise" Giles comforting Memory Anya.]

I remember you.

["Triangle", Memory Anya and Troll Olaf.]

I will forget Olaf.

["Doppelgangland", Anyanka arguing with D'Hyffron.]

I'll forget D'Hyffron.

["Hell's Bells", Xander leaving Memory Anya.]

I will forget Xander.

["Reprise", Memory Anya sing with Giles.]

I'll always remember you.

I will always have my memories,  
Even if I'll never have you.  
I'll always have my memories,  
My memories of you.

I will always have my memories.

["The Wish", Anyanka and Giles.]

I will always have my memories.

["Tabula Rasa", Ann-ya and Rupert kissing.]

I will always have my memories.

["Grave", Giles smiling up at Memory Anya.]

My memories

["Reprise", the end of "Settle for You", Memory Anya and Giles are walking to each other and Real Anya walks into Memory Anya and they merge into one.]

Of you.

[The music ends as Anya and Giles finish their walk and kiss passionately.]

END OF ACT TWO

  



	22. A BRIEF INTERLUDE Angel & Buffy

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing.  
A/N: Okay, I'm still not sure about doing Angel/Cordelia, it's starting to grow on me, compared to Cordelia/Connor. So, I guess we'll just see what happens. 

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. - HYPERION LOBBY - NIGHT

[The Scoobies and Angel Investigations' members are scattered around the lobby each in their own conversation. We pan across the room and see Cordelia is giving Dawn fashion tips, Fred is explaining something to an intrigued Willow and a confused Giles, Gunn is teaching Xander some fighting moves while an amused Spike watches. And then Angel. Feeling uncomfortable he slowly and silently gets up and leaves out to the garden. We switch and see Buffy get up to follow him.]

CUT TO:

EXT. - GARDEN - NIGHT

[A melancholy Angel is sitting, deep in thought.]

BUFFY (O/S)

Angel?

[He looks up as Buffy comes to sit next to him.]

BUFFY [cont'd]

Hey. What's up?

ANGEL

It's all... I was trapped in a box for a month. That really put things into perspective. Sure, it was a twisted M. C. Esher perspective but... It made sense. Everything was clear. Now, you're here and everything's strange and confusing again. I wish I was still in the box.

BUFFY

The box that your son trapped you in?

ANGEL

Right. That.

BUFFY

That.

["Close Your Eyes", the Buffy/Angel theme, starts to play as the two sit in silence.] 

BUFFY

Angel?

ANGEL

Buffy.

BUFFY

Do you... hear music?

ANGEL

Yeah. What is that?

BUFFY

I have no idea. I don't feel a song coming on. Do you?

ANGEL

No.

BUFFY

Great. Now we get theme music too. 

ANGEL

About, Connor...

BUFFY

Angel, don't. I already know most of the story anyway. 

ANGEL

You do?

BUFFY

Yeah, the whole thing with Darla coming back and... God. So much has changed since you left.

ANGEL

It has.

BUFFY

I'm a different person.

ANGEL

You are. Buffy, is there something going on with you and Spike?

BUFFY  
[Caught off guard.]

Why do you ask?

ANGEL 

I could sense. Plus, the entire fact that he's here kinda clued me in.

BUFFY

Oh, I sorta promised Xander I'd let him tell you about it.

ANGEL

I'll still act surprised when he does. Do you love him?

BUFFY

Xander? No, he's just a friend.

ANGEL

Spike.

BUFFY

I know. I do.

ANGEL

Oh.

BUFFY

He has a soul.

ANGEL

It doesn't matter. As long as your happy. I've moved on and so should you. 

BUFFY

You've moved on.

ANGEL

In spirit.

BUFFY

Cordelia.

ANGEL

What?

BUFFY

You and Cordelia. There's something going on between you too.

ANGEL

How did you know?

BUFFY

I'm surprisingly insightful. Do you love her?

ANGEL

Yes.

BUFFY

Does she love you?

ANGEL

I don't know.

[The two sit together in an awkward silence.]

BUFFY

It's a good song.

ANGEL

It is. Kind of sad. 

BUFFY

A little. Sounds familiar.

ANGEL

Yeah.

[Another awkward silence.]

BUFFY

I can't think of anything else to say.

ANGEL

Me neither.

BUFFY

Wanna go back inside?

ANGEL

Okay.

[The two get up and walk back into the hotel.]


	23. Mistakes

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing.  
A/N: Okay, I've decided to go with the Angel/Cordelia. But it'll be small, there'll be more Ganya than... Angel/Cordelia. Does it have a name? This song's short, I don't really like it.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. OUTSIDE HYPERION - NIGHT

[We're looking through a window and see the Scooby Gang and Fang Gang conversing. Focusing on Angel we pan back to see a figure watching them. A sad, melancholy tune plays as the figure turns around and is revealed to be Justine.]

JUSTINE

He's back from below,  
Oh where can I go?  
My neck he'll break,  
I've made a big-

CUT TO:

INT. - WESLEY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

[The music continues as Wesley moves about his darkened apartment.]

WESLEY

Betrayed my friend,  
Stole his son.  
Wounds to mend,  
What have I done?

Tried to do the right thing,  
But it was so frightening.  
My future's at stake,  
Overcome my-

CUT TO:

INT. - LILAH MORGAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT 

[Song plays over with Lilah sitting at her desk.]

LILAH

Fight for what's not right,  
I lived for the kill.  
So called creature of the night,  
What happened to the thrill?

Been bad for so long,  
But did I go wrong?  
Make sense, for God's sake,  
Did I make a-

[Lilah and Wesley's scenes fade into each other, so Lilah is on one half of the screen while Wesley's on the other.]

LILAH/WESLEY

Mistake.

My life is uncertain,

WESLEY

Doubt clouds my mind.

LILAH/WESLEY

My future is important.

LILAH

Solutions I need to find.

WESLEY

It all comes down to a final moment.

LILAH

Answer'll be revealed. Won't it?

WESLEY/LILAH

My future's at stake,  
Reveal my fate,  
Was it all a mistake?

[The music ends and Wesley and Lilah fade away and we see from a bird's eye view Justine running down a street.]


	24. My Father

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing.  
A/N: Also short song.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

INT. - RUNDOWN APARTMENT - NIGHT

[We slowly pan across a seemingly empty apartment and come to a door. It burst open and Justine runs through.]

JUSTINE

Connor!

[A figure pops up next to her. She jumps back startled, until she realizes it's Connor.]

JUSTINE [cont'd]

You scared me.

CONNOR

Sorry. What is it.

[Justine catches her breath and thinks of how to break the news.]

JUSTINE

It's Angel. He got out.

[Connor's face shows know emotion.]

CONNOR

How?

JUSTINE

I don't know. But Connor, there's something you should know.

CONNOR

What is it?

JUSTINE

He didn't kill Holtz.

[She takes a deep breath.]

JUSTINE [cont'd]

I did.

[If Connor's upset or angry, he's not showing it. He slowly turns to the door and starts to walk out.]

JUSTINE [cont'd]

You see, it was-

[Connor leaves and the door slams in her face. We follow Connor outside as he wanders the streets as music starts up in the background.]

CONNOR

A child born unto darkness,  
Raised by a father of light.  
The killer and the hunter.  
So which one was right?

My father,  
Which one is my father?  
My father,  
I have lost my father.

Raised by a hunter,  
Raised to be one myself.  
Raised to believe in justice,  
Vengeance is the ultimate wealth.

Vengeance turned out be empty,  
Justice turned turned out to be wrong.  
My world had turned upside down,  
How do I get along?

My father,   
Who is my father?  
My father,  
Got to find my father.

My father,  
Who is my father?  
My father,  
I let down my father.

[The music slowly draws to a close as Connor wanders the streets alone.


	25. Amends

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing.  
A/N: The last two songs were a prelude to this one. That's why they were short. I probably could've combined it into one song if I wanted too. Nah, 'cause this takes up all of Act Three this way.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. - STREET - NIGHT

[Connor is walking down the street alone and on the left side of the screen Wesley and his apartment slowly fade in. Then on the other side the same with Lilah and her office. It's kinda like split screen except the boundaries are kind of blurred. All three look very sad, their faces match the music that plays.]

WESLEY

Mistakes.

CONNOR

My father.

WESLEY

I made mistakes.

CONNOR

Betrayed my father.

LILAH

Mistakes.

CONNOR

My father.

LILAH

Made mistakes.

CONNOR

My father.

WESLEY & LILAH

Mistakes.

CONNOR

My father.

WESLEY & LILAH

Mistakes.

CONNOR

My father.

WESLEY/LILAH/CONNOR

Mistakes.

[The music picks up some and Lilah and Connor fade away so it's just Wesley.]

WESLEY

Did my best,  
Did it wrong.  
Tried to be right,  
Tried to be strong.

But a false prophecy,  
Got the best of me.  
Better judgment I forbade,  
And my friend, I betrayed.  
I'll avoid the maim and mangle,  
And I will make it up to Angel.

I will repent,  
I will make amends.  
I'll make it up to my friends,  
And I will make amends.

[Wesley opens the door to his apartment and leaves.]

CUT TO:

INT. - LILAH MORGAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT

[Lilah seems to have shrugged off her earlier sad face and has come to her senses.]

LILAH

I made a choice,  
Not the best one.  
Quit my job?  
Out of the question!

Leave here? Ha, no way!  
Be here till my dying day.  
I've still got the drive,  
This is where I thrive.  
Stick around for all the fun,  
Won't apologize to anyone.

I will not repent,  
I will not make amends.  
This is where it ends,  
I wont' make amends.

CUT TO:

EXT. - STREET - NIGHT

[Connor no longer seems to be wandering, he appears to have determination now.]

CONNOR

Wanted to get vengeance,  
And God know I tried to.  
But it was all in vain,  
Turns out I was lied to.

Vengeful, I don't want to be,  
Can't wait till I am guilt free.  
Redemption is a must,  
Now that I know who I can trust.  
I can't take it any longer,  
I will make it up to my father.

I will repent,  
I will make amends.  
Broken trust I will mend,  
I will make amends.

[Back to the three-way, split screen. Wesley and Connor are both walking down the street speedily, Lilah is still in her office.]

WESLEY & CONNOR

I will repent.

LILAH  
[Echoing]

I won't repent.

WESLEY & CONNOR

I will make amends.

LILAH  
[Echoing]

I won't make amends.

WESLEY

Make it up to my friends.

CONNOR

Broken trust I will mend.

LILAH

This is where it ends.

WESLEY

I will

CONNOR

I will

LILAH

I won't

WESLEY/LILAH/CONNOR

Make amends!

[The music comes to a big finish and Lilah fades away as Connor and Wesley come together from opposite ends of the street. They look at each other knowingly and turn to walk into the Hyperion.]

INT. - HYPERION LOBBY - NIGHT

[We see the gangs all talking and they turn to look as the doors open and Wesley and Connor walk in.]

WESLEY

Angel.

ANGEL

Wesley? Connor? What is this?

[Just as Wesley is about to answer one of the walls explodes in a large blue flash. In walks Hase carrying an unconscious Anya.]

HASE

It's show time.

END OF ACT THREE


	26. Something To Sing About DDR Remix

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None really.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 for _Buffy_ and Season 3 for _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the _Buffy_ and _Angel_ characters. I own the songs they sing.  
A/N: Okay, I really was planning on finishing this all up on Christmas, but I got distracted. I got Season 2 of Buffy on DVD and the Buffy video game, so I've been watching and playing those almost not stop. Doesn't leave a lot of room for writing. But I'm sitting here and I'm not leaving till I have finished this fic. Promise.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

[Right where we left off, with the entire gang(s) staring at Hase and Anya, and the large hole in the wall.]

BUFFY

Okay, really, how much of Sweet are you copying? You hide out at the Bronze, you have a whole song stealing songs from his musical, and that is the exact same thing he said before the big musical finish.

HASE

Okay, the thing is.... well you see... it's like... Shut up!

BUFFY

Nice comeback.

HASE

I don't have time for you, Little Miss Slayer. 

[A blue flash and suddenly Hase is standing next to Dawn, leaving Anya to fall to the floor.]

HASE [cont'd]

I'm here for the Chosen One.

DAWN

Um.

HASE

Yeah?

DAWN

I'm not the Chosen One.

[Pause]

HASE

Oh.

[He looks around and then teleports next to Cordelia.]

HASE [cont'd]

Are you Cordelia Chase?

CORDELIA

Yeah.

HASE

Okay, I'm here for her. I need to take you back to my boss.

CORDELIA

Your boss?

WILLOW

He said he worked for Wolfram & Hart.

WESLEY

Wolfram & Hart?

GUNN

Damn.

BUFFY

You know them?

[While everyone else is talking Giles walks over to pick up Anya and bring her back to the group.]

ANGEL

They're an evil law firm.

DAWN

I knew it!

CORDELIA

Okay, Hase was it? Your boss at Wolfram & Hart. Her name wouldn't happen to be Lilah Morgan, would it?

HASE

Yeah.

[The entire Fang Gang groans.]

ANGEL

Should've known.

XANDER

Okay, what's with all the groaning? Who is this chick?

GUNN

Evil lawyer. Hates Angel with a fiery passion. Major thorn in our sides.

SPIKE

She's your Big Bad.

ANGEL

Basically.

FRED

Big Bad?

BUFFY

Well it sounds like-

HASE

Hey!

[Everyone stops talking and focuses back on Hase.]

HASE [cont'd]

I'm here to kill this girl! The least you could do is pay a little attention.

CORDELIA

Kill me?

[Angel vamps out and walks up to Hase.]

ANGEL

I don't think so.

BUFFY

Um, Angel?

ANGEL

What?

[Hase raises one arm and smacks Angel into the staircase.]

BUFFY

He's really strong.

ANGEL

Oh.

CORDELIA

Well, you can't just take me without a fight. You've got to give us some chance to defend ourselves.

[Hase smiles wickedly.]

HASE

Alright.

[The ceiling turns into a smokey blue cloud and a large arcade machine falls to the ground.]

BUFFY

What is that?

DAWN

Dance Dance Revolution? Your big showdown is Dance Dance Revolution?

BUFFY

You know what this is?

DAWN

Yeah, Spike and I play it at the mall all the time. Right, Spike?

SPIKE  
[Glares at Dawn.]

No.

DAWN

Oh, right. That was someone else.

[Mouths.]

Sorry.

[Angel stands up and starts to walk back to the group.]

ANGEL

So how does this work?

HASE  
[Very dramatic.]

Three rounds. Three songs. Whoever wins two, wins.

ANGEL

I meant how does the game work.

HASE

Oh. Um, let's see. See the pad on the floor? Symbols are going to go across the screen that look like that. Whenever they pass the thing at the top, you step on the pad. Got it?

BUFFY

Yeah. Let's go. 

[Buffy jumps up onto the machine and Hase walks up to stand next to her. He pushes some buttons, searching for a song. A fast and hard rock song starts.]

DEEP MALE VOICE

It's a showdown,  
A throwdown,  
Bitch I smack that ho down.

HASE

Well?

BUFFY

For a musical demon you have crappy taste. Pick something else.

HASE

Fine. I think this'll be more to your liking.

BUFFY  
[Looks at the screen.]

"Something to Sing About"?

[A slow beat starts.]

FEMALE JAPANESE VOICE

Life's a show.  
Life's a show.

[The beat picks up and becomes a fast techno song. Buffy and Hase begin to dance to it, following the patterns on the screen.]

FEMALE JAPANESE VOICE

Life's a show and we all play our...  
Parts!  
And when the music...  
Starts!  
We open up our...  
Hearts!

[The voice changes to Japanese and we do close ups of Buffy's determined face, her feet moving fast on the pad, and her screen, arrows landing on good, great, and a few perfects. Then they see a calm Hase, feet moving quick like a, well, a bunny's, and his screen, all perfects. The singer goes back to English.]

FEMALE JAPANESE VOICE

There was no pain!  
There was no doubt!  
No pain!  
No doubt!

Until they puuuuuuuulled me out...

[The beat gets even faster and she goes back to Japanese. Buffy is getting tired and is missing more and more of the steps. Hase is moving unbelievabley fast (Thanks to the magic of CGI). The tempo is lightning quick now and Buffy slows down when she notices Hase is smoking. As the song nears it's end Hase bursts into flames. After a few moments, he's completely gone. The song ends.]

FEMALE JAPANESE VOICE

The hardest thing in this world is to live in it.

[Buffy steps away from the machine as everyone stares at in confused.]

SPIKE

Well, that was...

BUFFY

Really weird.

CORDELIA

Oh yeah.

BUFFY

Guess he didn't have anyone to save him. Huh.

ANGEL

Well, I guess it's over.

BUFFY 

I guess so.


	27. After All Reprise

TITLE: "Reprise"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: None in this part.  
SPOILERS: Up to the end of Season 6 of _Buffy_ and Season 3 of _Angel_. Takes place about a month after that.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. I own the songs they sing.  
A/N: Okay, there were originally going to be two more songs but one just didn't fit so I cut it. I could've spent time trying to make one that fit, but to be honest, after four months, I just want this over with. You're not missing much. I'll cover all the stuff with Wesley and Connor making amends, and all other loose ends in the next fic. Oh, God, the next fic. And the one after that. And the one after that. I'm gonna be busy for a while.

"Reprise"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

EXT. - GARDEN - NIGHT

[Cordelia walks outside and is soon followed by Angel.]

ANGEL

Hey.

CORDELIA

Hey.

ANGEL

What are you doing out here?

CORDELIA

Thinking. God, things really are different. Wesley, Connor. All the stuff with Buffy and the others.

ANGEL  
[You don't the half of it.]

I know what you mean.

CORDELIA

Especially with Spike and Buffy.

ANGEL

Yeah.

[Realizes what she just said.]

ANGEL

How did you know about them?

CORDELIA

Xander told me. But I kinda suspected. It's pretty obvious in hindsight.

ANGEL  
[No it's not.]

Yeah, it is.

[A very familiar tune, we have a lot of those, starts to play.]

CORDELIA

After seven years,  
Things have gotten strange.  
After all these years,  
We really have changed.  
After all.

ANGEL

Spike's in love with Buffy,  
Before he just tried to kill her.  
With so many changes,  
Maybe I'm just looking for something familiar.  
After all.

[The two look at each other and smile.]

TOGETHER

We have done it all,  
Closed the old, and opened up new doors.  
So maybe this really has,  
Become something more,  
After all.

CORDELIA

After all we've been through.

ANGEL

After all is said and done.

CORDELIA

I think I finally see the real you.

ANGEL

I think you might be the one.

TOGETHER

After all.

ANGEL

I've gotten so close to you,  
And I don't want it to end.

CORDELIA

I feel the same,  
Maybe we could be more than friends.  
After all.

We've built up sexual tension,  
Maybe now is our time.

ANGEL

Maybe I could be yours,  
And you could be mine.  
After all.

After all we've been through.

CORDELIA

After all is said and done.

ANGEL

I think I might love you.

CORDELIA

I think you could be the one.

TOGETHER

After all.

CORDELIA

A good relationship,  
Could be the best.  
Loving and caring,  
Of course, sans sex.

ANGEL

Can't think of anyone better,  
With who to spend my life.  
I'm game if you are,

[The two comes together and smile.]

TOGETHER

We should give it a try.  
After all.

[The two move to each other slowly, the music swells and we pan in as Angel and Cordelia embrace in a very... awkward kiss. They pull apart, look a little confused, and try kissing again. They pull part again. One more time? Again they try to kiss. They look at each other, this isn't working.]

CORDELIA

Well, we gave it a try.

ANGEL

I guess we're just better as friends.

CORDELIA

Yep.

[Angel and Cordelia share a friendly hug. As they head off into the hotel we pan out and fade to black.]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS

JOSS WHEDON  
DOCTOR STRANGELOVE

A/N: Thank God, it's finally over. Four months, but I'm finished.


End file.
